Natural Born Killer
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: What separates amateurs from real killers? Easy that's something we call killer instinct, that feeling you get when it's your fight to win, and you get to hold a life at your mercy. Most don't know what to do with that really, but there are some out there that just smile when they go in for the kill. Those are the ones you got to watch out for. Because they don't hesitate. Ever.
1. Welcome to Vale

**Alrighty then I just have to say this real quick I would've posted this on the 24th but for some reason the site wouldn't let me upload any of my files, but as you can see I got it working again.**

 **So all is well and I'll upload the second chapter very soon.**

I do not own RWBY or Naruto

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character speech" Technique**

' _ **Dark Character thought'**_

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Vale**

 **Skyline over Vale 21:30**

Two figures watched from their seats in an airborne Bullhead as the city lights passed beneath them as they made their way to an Atlas landing pad towards the outskirt of the city. Each one having a thousand thoughts flying through their heads as they began their final approach.

The first figure stood at about 5'5 with pale colored skin and curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that stretched down towards her chin with a light pink colored bow at the top of her head slightly leaning back in the wind. She had bright light green eyes that seemed to shine with a sort of amazement as they flew over different buildings and each time she smiles it only helped to highlight the number of freckles she had around her cheeks and eyes. She wore a whitish-grey somewhat out dated blouse with short grey feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She also had a small green backpack on as she happily swayed back and forth in the wind.

The second and most definitely intimidating member of the duo stood at an impressive 6'6 mountain of muscle with his skin being a very unique shade of light blue-grey and hair of an even darker blue styled to stick out forward in almost the shape a fin. His eyes were perfect circles of white with small pure black pupils that did nothing to hide his growing levels of both anxiety and excitement. He wore solid black military styled combats boots and pants with both legs having a holster at the hip with a Atlas styled white flack jacket covering his torso, shoulders, and neck with a plain black short sleeve tee shirt underneath the armor. His more unique appearance though came in his other more animalistic features. Along with his almost shark-like eyes and skin the second figure also had six gills, three lined three on each of his cheekbones and six more on his shoulders underneath his clothes. And to top it all off, just like a real shark he had rows of pearly white, razor sharp, triangular shaped teeth along his mouth.

And like his companion the second one also had something of his back, but instead of a small green backpack on his back being held by a brown sash was a bandaged wrapped sword almost as long as he was tall with a tan patterned grip with a small human like skull at the back of handle.

And if one listened or watched long enough the sword seemed to slightly vibrate causing the man to smile and show off his menacing mouth full of teeth, or frown from time to time as well.

Finally after a few agonizing last minutes for one of the two they land and after exit the aircraft with the taller of the two sighing very loudly and as he took in a large breath of cool Vale night air, while stretching out his somewhat tired muscles.

"I still hate flying." The second one says in a deep masculine voice as he was finally glad to have his feet back on the ground rather than in the air.

The first of the two quickly comes around and stands in front of him, "Fret not then Kisame I'll try my hardest to distract you the next time we fly." The first speaks up in a peppy and generally happy voice making the other one smile and mess with her hair a bit, "Yeah, yeah you say that every time we fly. Yet here I am still dreading the next time I have to get into the air." He says sarcastically making the smaller one just stare at him slightly disgruntled.

Though eventually he just laughs it off and waves to her.

"Come on Penny, let's go." He says to her making the ginger girl smile at him as she follows close behind him.

Once the two were in the building they were met with a number of Atlas soldiers looking to the two and nodding back to both of them despite Kisame's obvious nature as a Faunus.

"So, you excited Penny?" Kisame asks his ginger companion as she smiled and nodded almost franticly at him, "Oh yes, very much! I know that this festival will be most enjoyable. And that's not even thinking about finally testing myself against other combatants, well other than you." She says trying to look him in the eyes while they walked.

Kisame laughs a bit under hid breath at her attitude, but it was something he found refreshing, and he really didn't feel like would ever get old. Sure she'll learn and get better at social workings, but hey he was like her at one point, so it's fun watching her struggle with some of the same things he did.

They then made their way to an office where they were met with none other than general Ironwood himself making the two of them snap to attention in his presence.

The general looks to the two of them and lets out a small smile, "At ease you two."

Kisame and Penny relax a bit, but were still more concerned as to why they had been called in the first place. After all it's not everyday that the headmaster and general of your school and military casually calls you in for a simple chat.

"In the interest of time I'll just skip to what I would like to ask you two. In your own opinions where do you think you stand in terms of skill and competition in the Vital Festival?"

The two weren't really expecting this kind of question but nonetheless both of them answer.

"We're combat ready general!" Penny says with a crisp, but at the same time energetic salute.

"It's going to be a slaughter fest." Kisame says with a hand gripping onto his sword's handle, which seemed to get quite the rattle from the large weapon.

Both of the answers cause the general to sweat at both the childish response one gave him and the almost savage look the other had when they answered.

But he composed himself and shook his head as the two showed no sign of correcting what they said to him, "Well your confidence isn't shorthanded, I can appreciate that. But I have bad news for the two of you; unfortunately bad snow storms has kept the rest of your team from being able leave Atlas, so for the time being the two of you will be staying on base for the night, and starting when your teammates make into the kingdom the four of you will be staying at Beacon. Also tomorrow I suggest that Kisame you explore and get acquainted with the area, but do not make yourself known just yet to other students or potential competitors of the Festival."

This made Kisame raise a brow, "Penny can't leave can she?" He asks in a manner telling him that the younger male most likely already knew the answer, but still wanted to here it regardless.

"No, not yet, unfortunately she cannot leave on her own. It's at the moment too much of a security risk. Bottom line is that we can't have the risk of Vale citizens or Huntsmen finding out about her until the Vital Festival. But if you accompany her then starting tomorrow the two of you could explore the city a bit, though the both of you will be heavily monitored and tracked. I hope you understand."

Penny looked down a little saddened to hear that but nodded nonetheless out of respect to her general While Kisame nods a bit hesitant at the thought of being tracked.

Seeing as both of them weren't looking to ask anymore questions the general shimmered out of existence telling them that he was only a hologram and that they were now on their own for the most part until the others got to Vale and they were all sent to Beacon.

And while Penny merely pulled him along wanting to see all the sights of Vale in the morning Kisame couldn't help summarize everything he just heard in his own more accurate version from how the general reacted and what he actually told them.

' _Are we going to win? Asks oh mighty Ironwood, hell yeah we are. Almost feel sorry for the poor bastards that go against us. The others are not coming for a few days. Which means Penny and I are going to have train and operate by ourselves. Behind enemy lines from all the talk back at the academy until the tournament so we can't give away too much information about Penny or myself, but at the same time map out the area. Seems simple enough. Strange that I can't help but think we're getting ready for war.'_

Kisame was brought out his thoughts as Penny began to hum a tune to herself making the shark like student/soldier smile at her genuine happiness and wonder over simply being able to leave the labs and testing facilities that the two of them had been using for some time now.

"Come on Penny bunks are this way, or…" He trails realizing that the general simply said to go out tomorrow, but then again he should have been a little more absolute with his orders if he wanted them to **really** stay here, and besides Kisame knew how to keep a low profile. He might as well read between the lines on this and have a bit of fun.

Penny notices a toothy grin emerge on Kisame's face and tilts her head at him, "Or what? You stopped talking Kisame, is something wrong?" She asks generally concerned that something was wrong with her friend.

"Nothing, I was just about to ask where do you want to stay in Vale?" He asks as he makes his way over to a somewhat more secluded corner of the base.

"But Ironwood said to stay here at night." Penny said as Kisame looked around trying to spot a guard to anyone that might sneak up on the two.

"Yeah he did, but I know that you wanted to go out and look around, so what say you and me sneak out?" He asks leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows at the girl making her widen her eyes.

"No we can't do that. The general and the others would get very mad at us." She tries to reason with him as he laughs at her attempt to hide her own growing want to go out and explore.

"Look Penny I'm heading out, now you can come with me or you can sit here and be bored. Besides I heard there are some pretty interesting spots around Vale's center. Might even meet some cool people, but I guess if you want we can stay here…."

Kisame slightly looks over his shoulder to see Penny trying her best to glare at him, but all she did was puff her cheeks out somehow look even more adorable then she did normally.

"Fine. But how am I going to sneak out?" She asks skeptical of this idea to begin with. Kisame sends a small glance over to the sword on his back making the girl glare at him again.

 **Later that night 22:50**

Now out and about Penny couldn't for the life of her hold a grudge against Kisame once they finally made it to the center of Vale as she found herself pulling him wherever she wanted to go stopping in front of every store they saw and planted herself in the window trying to look at everything and everyone in there.

At least Kisame could laugh at her a bit seeing as this was her first time in any real major city, and he wanted the girl to enjoy herself for once, she was getting antsy the entire flight to Vale. And hyper bored Penny was a sight he never wanted to see, ever again.

As they were walking Kisame stops to look at a dust store and looked to see that Penny was still staring into and slightly scaring the puppies in a pet store.

"Penny!" He calls over to her getting her attention. The girl looks up from her new favorite store and quickly walks over to the Faunus.

"Penny I'm headed into that dust store over there, do you need anything?" She shakes her head, "Ok now please don't wander off, five minutes I'll be gone five minutes can you stay put for that long?" She nods.

Nodding and accepting that as a good enough answer the shark-like Faunus walks over to the dust store named 'From Dust till Dawn.'

And for a while Penny did stand there happily humming and looking around at the city light, before quickly and easily getting distracted by a young couple holding hands and walking their dog. She then began following behind them not really knowing she was doing it as she was more focused trying to figure out what they were exactly doing.

Kisame calmly opens the front to the store and immediately couldn't help but let out a whistle seeing all of the impressive stock one little shop has left, especially when he remembered hearing all about the many robberies that were hitting the city at the moment.

Hearing both the ring of a bell and the whistle the owner himself pops up and slightly recoils from the sight of the intimidating Faunus in his shop with a greatsword on his back.

"Hey old-timer got any blue dust left in stock?" Kisame asks trying to look the man in his squinted almost completely closed eyes.

The old man nods and drops down to show him a small case full of crystals and a few vials of a wide assortment of dust making the shark show his teeth with a grin. "Perfect, I'll take as much as I can buy." He says before sliding a rather large amount of lien over the counter to the old man who looked to him then the card then to the sword on his back.

Sensing his worry the Atlas student sighs, "Look I know I look like a bit of horror story come to life, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to restock on water dust and then I've got to get back to my friend outside. Cross my heart that's all I came here for." He says to him before actually X'ing over his heart with his right hand to show the old man he wasn't lying to him.

Hearing this the old shopkeeper nods and then rings up crystals and dust cylinders and by the end of the sale had a rather large smile on his face, and a much larger bank account.

As Kisame turns to leave he spots a large assortment of magazines and books in the back of the store and shrugs his shoulders before going over to the back and trying to look for something Penny might like.

As he quickly scans and shelves for anything his little ginger friend might like he spots both magazines about weapon maintenance and even some girl and beauty ones he was thinking of giving to as both a joke and just general curiosity, might be fun to see her overanalyze anything and everything in them. As he goes to turn and pay he hears the door open again and the distinct sound of a gun being drawn from a holster.

He then sniffs the air and in the back of his mind he grins recognizing a distinct scent in the air, Faunus. And where there were Faunus committing crimes usually meant his least favorite group was right in the middle of everything, pulling the strings or the trigger themselves more often than not.

And with that on his mind, he smirks at the thought time of his new favorite pastime, "Time to go hunting."

Turning around he stalks around the shop with a very surprising amount of stealth for someone of his size and low and behold there was a man with small curled horns coming out of his head in a White Fang mask and uniform holding a gun to the old man's head.

Knowing that he had just essentially entered a hostage situation Kisame knew he had to act soon, but he was for the moment perfectly content to wait in the stores darker corner poised like a predator in ambush.

The man goes to look behind his shoulder and Kisame seizes his opportunity to get the drop on the man.

Fast as lightning he launched himself onto the thug and snatched his wrist in an iron-like grip before easily snapping it without a second thought, he then quickly places his free hand on the man's throat and lifts him into the air and kicks the gun away from the now airborne criminal.

The man had however was able to let out a scream when his wrist was swiftly broken before Kisame could clamp down on his throat alerting others outside. Kisame looks over his captive's shoulder and can see four other Fang members each with weapons standing outside the shop, most likely as lookouts or extra security, just in case.

"Well, well, well I thought I smelled trash." Kisame says loudly trying to get some kind of reaction out of any of them.

"Let him go!" One outside shouts to him.

Kisame looks to them and then to the ram horned one in his hand before he smiles again showing off his rather large assortment of teeth sending a wave of fear over the man in his grasp. Kisame then looks to the old man behind him with a serious expression on his gilled face, "Old man whatever happens keep the door locked and don't interfere."

The man nods and places his hand on a small red button under the counter that he had installed after the last attempted robbery on him.

"Now then, what's say you and me take this outside?" The shark asks his prey.

He then slowly starts walking out the door and into the street still with his hand gripping the terrorist's throat.

Once outside he walks slowly to the middle of the street and looks over both of his shoulders as the other masked terrorist surrounded him two his left, and two to his right.

"You all get once chance. Put down your weapons now and you'll only be arrested, you'll be tried fairly and justly and we'll leave up to a jury to decide your fate. That is of course after you all go through some thorough interrogations. "

They sneer at him and slightly nod to one another as they began to circle him.

"Or you can take the second option, and ignore what I just told you, and in return…." he then takes his free hand and slams it into the ram horned man's gut causing a loud and sickening snap to be heard as multiple ribs snapped in a single punch. Before casually dropping the unmoving man harshly down onto the cold street.

"…I'll try my best not to kill you by accident, no promises though."

Letting their anger get the better of them they all rush the shark not caring at all that they were ignoring their instincts to just turn tail and run from the apex predator.

Kisame for his part simply places one hand on his sword and grins.

 **And Done**

 **Well shit I went and thought of another story….I blame the new RWBY episodes.**

 **Oh well just another thing to occupy my thoughts and time now that school is out.**

 **Anyway Christmas kicked ass like always, but if y'all would please Read and Review as I really do like seeing feedback for any of my stories.**

 **I'll definitely update this next since I can't in good conscience leave it this short and on a cliffhanger.**

 **Stay Cool**


	2. New Friends and Problems

I do not own RWBY or Naruto

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character speech" Technique**

' _ **Dark Character thought'**_

 **Chapter 2: New Friends and Problems**

 **The Next Morning**

The members of team RWBY found themselves at a loss for words at the scene before them.

They had originally planned to simply go out on the town and enjoy a Friday afternoon among themselves, and maybe spy on a few of the arriving competitors from Vacuo.

What they weren't expecting was to arrive at a rather familiar dust shop near the docks and find it surrounded by both police and media with a load of evidence markers and body bags?

"What happened here?" Ruby asks with a tone of curiosity and a small bit of nervousness as the whole team looks to one another before creeping ever closer to the police line all the while trying to sneak a glance through the small crowd of people that had gathered from outside the other shops on the docks.

As one officer gets closer Weiss waves her hand to grab his attention. Sighing the cop looks around before walking up to the group. "Yeah." He says impatiently to the group.

Weiss just ignores his tone, "What happened here officer?" She asks making him raise a brow.

He looks them over, "Schnee, well at least I know you're not with the press." He says before looking at his scroll, "Alright might as well tell you since this is pretty cut and dry. And I know I'm going to have to repeat myself to a few dozen more people so beat it after I tell you. Got it?"

They nod to him, "Alright then this would've been the second dust shop hit within three days, but from what the owner of the store could give us there was a 'concerned citizen' that happened to have stepped in to protect him after they put a gun to his head and after that, well let's just say whoever they were didn't really let them walk away. Four dead and one in the ICU, all of them White Fang. So now we're all out here busting our asses off trying to figure out who the hell exactly did all of this and then we just have to find him."

Yang tilts her head at this, "Wait do you know what he looks like or something?"

The cop nods, "Yeah, somewhat but don't bother asking about it since this is an ongoing investigation. As of now he's not really a criminal as of yet considering it was self-defense, but still…" He turns to see two layers of small white sheets in the center of the of the evidence.

"…There was more to this than meets the eye, this was personal to him. And something tells me this isn't going to stop anytime soon." He tells them with a tone of almost grief in his voice before walking away from them.

The four Beacon students were left somewhat stunned at what they had just heard as they walked away.

"Well that kind of ruined my appetite. What do you want to do now?" Yang says trying to break up the awkward silence that fallen onto the group ever since they left the police scene.

"Who could do such a thing?" Blake asks with a low tone of voice remembering the layers of white that littered the crime scene.

Weiss though shakes her head, "You heard the officer whoever they were was acting in self-defense and actually protected the owner of the shop. Who knows what those psychopaths would've done to him if the other wasn't there."

Hearing this Blake stops on a heel and spins to meet Weiss, "They're not criminal, and they are not insane they're just a bunch of misguided Faunus that got caught up in a mob mentality."

"They put a gun to an innocent man's head, how are they not criminal's!?" Weiss shouts in disbelief at what she'd just heard.

Blake grimaced at that knowing her white-themed teammate had a point, "That may be true about these ones, that doesn't mean they deserved to die." She said solemnly making Weiss calm down. "Still though why would they be robbing a dust store in the middle of downtown?"

Ruby and Yang nod to each other before the team leader spoke up, "That is a good question, and last time this store was almost robbed was a few months ago when I ran into Touchwick. Maybe it's something to do with this store in particular?"

Weiss shakes her head, "Possible, but I think the White Fang were simply taking advantage of a situation and trying to take whatever they could." She says making Blake glare at the girl.

And as she went to respond the four of them all snapped to a direction when a loud crash was heard in the distance from the port.

"Get back here you little shit!" They here a rather gravely and almost disgruntled voice shout out from the ship as a young man with tan skin and short spiky light-blond hair and soft blue eyes. He had two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath exposing his rather muscular and chiseled physique. He also wore a pair of blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a small golden chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He wore on his feet yellow sneakers and had a small golden colored pendant hanging from his neck. But what caught team RWBY's interest was the long blond colored monkey's tail that freely hung from his lower back.

The Faunus with an air of carefree enjoyment and impressive agility easily jumped over the sailors that were trying to grab him and at the moment could be seen hanging by his tail from a streetlight on the dock.

"You no good stowaway, son of a bitch!" The sailor shouts in anger at the monkey Faunus.

The blond simply shrugs it off and peels himself a banana he stole from the ship, "Hey a no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway, if you couldn't already tell." He says before taking a bite of the fruit.

"Hey kid! Get down from there now!" A dockworker shouts at him before just getting a banana to the face as the Faunus makes a break for it.

As he was running though he makes a pass by team RWBY and leaves Blake slightly blushing from a passing wink before continuing on his merry way over the rooftops.

"Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave." Yang says with a whistle breaking them all out the small trace that had washed over them.

"Quickly we have to observe him!" Weiss shouts leaving them all in the dust as they tried to follow him throughout the city.

 **Meanwhile**

Penny found herself in a rather precarious situation as of recent.

She was lost. Hopelessly and completely lost.

Or to be exact she had wandered off, again which means Kisame was going to be mad, cue small panic attack. And after she got over the fact that her friend would be mad at her she then thought about the fact that the two of them were going to get in really big trouble. Cue another small panic attack for the girl.

And that was her current mood as she found herself walking down the street. Not really paying too much attention to her surroundings.

It was here that she collided with something and sent both of them to the ground in a heap on the ground.

Looking up Penny is met with a girl almost entirely dressed in white with three more girls around the same age following close behind.

"Drat. He got away." The one on top of her says somewhat bitterly as apparently she had yet to notice the fact that she had landed on another person.

"Uh, Weiss, you're kind of on someone right now." The one behind her with an outfit of yellow and brown said in a somewhat awkward tone of voice, well at least someone noticed her.

Quickly getting up Weiss and the others look a the girl on the ground very strangely.

But Penny seeing this as a chance to make new friends smiles a full blown joyous grin at the four strangers, "Salutation." She says with a small friendly wave.

"Um, hi." Ruby says waving back to her.

The others not really knowing what to do just stare for a moment before Yang says the obvious question.

"Are….you ok?"

"Oh I'm very much alright, thank you for asking." She says not bothering to get up or stop smiling towards them.

"Are you going to get up?" Yang asks her again, making Penny tilt her head a bit before casually springing up onto her feet, making the team take a healthy step back from the ginger.

"My, name is Penny it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says with a small wave.

Seeing as it would only be polite to introduce themselves as well the team does so.

"Hello I'm Ruby."

"Weiss, a…pleasure."

"Blake."

"You sure you didn't hit your head?" Elbow to the gut from Blake, "I mean I'm Yang."

Penny just nodded along to each introduction, "A pleasure to meet you all." She says with a genuine smile.

"You already said that." Weiss points out making the ginger-harried girl blush slightly at having her lacking communication skills pointed at.

"Yeah, I did didn't I…"

"Well we have to be going now. Sorry for running into you Penny." Weiss says trying to quickly leave, motioning for her other teammates to do so as well.

Ruby though turns and says to the strange girl, "Well then, take care friend." Completely missing the look of pure shock that crossed Penny's face as they turned around.

' _Friend.'_ Penny thinks to herself before a wave of happiness washed over her to the point where she was almost literally glowing. But then again that could've just been her circuits.

With RWBY they were trying to make their way down the road to begin looking for wherever that monkey Faunus had run off to.

"Well she was…weird." Yang says awkwardly to the group. But was quickly ignored by Weiss, "Alright then enough distractions. We need to find where that mangy Faunus ran off to…"

She was however stopped as when they all turned around the same weird, ginger-haired stranger they knew as Penny was somehow right in front of them staring at them with a general leave of disbelief making them all widen their eyes at not only the sheer speed and stealth needed to get around and in front of them without any of them noticing till now. But also the fact that she seemed to just lock eyes with all of them just gave them a bad feeling.

"What did you say." She says lowly almost to herself even.

Yang being the one that just recently insulted her waves her hands franticly, "Whoa ok um sorry I didn't think you'd hear that."

But Penny just kept walking past her, "No not you." She then stands in front of Ruby and leans in almost uncomfortably close to the team leader.

"You." She says making the dual hair colored girl sweat a bit out of nervousness.

Ruby now a stuttering mess just stands there, almost helpless before the girls strange green eyes.

"You called me your friend. Did you mean that?"

Ruby looks to her team for ideas and support to see them all shaking their heads no.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll be your friend."

Only to ignore all the advice and warnings that they tried to give her.

Penny hearing this just backs up and does a leap for joy, "Sensational!"

Before a look of embarrassment crossed her face as the team seemed to recover and looked at her strangely. "Now I can do all the things that I've always wanted to do with a girl friend. Try on clothes, paint nails, and talk about…." She seemed to stop herself as a large blush crossed her cheeks. "…about c-cute boys." She finishes much weaker than what she started with.

This makes Yang grin as she slid in closer to Penny already warming up to the idea of another potential target for teasing.

"So then, what's brought you to Vale?" She asks merely waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

Penny though just smiles before patting herself in the chest, "I'm here to fight in Vital Festival with my team."

Weiss though just rolls her eyes at the girl who seemed, well very unprepared for any kind of combat, "You're fighting in the tournament? Forgive me if I'm not exactly convinced you're Vital material." She says honestly getting a small glare from Ruby for being rude.

"All is forgiven Weiss, but please do not worry about me I'm combat ready. And my team is more than ready as well." She says with a salute.

This however makes the girl pause as Penny had referred to a team, "Wait if you're here for the festival does that mean you know that monkey-tailed degenerate from the boat!?"

Penny slightly recoils at Weiss getting so close and shakes her head, "Um who?"

Weiss just lets her anger go from there, "The filthy faunus from the boat! Is this your teammate!?" She shouts at Penny.

Blake takes a set forward to scream at Weiss but Penny shakes her head and accidentally cuts her off, "No he and I came to Vale together on a plane. And he isn't monkey like, he's much more like a shark."

It was then that Penny widened her eyes and locked up entirely confusing the four other girls.

"OH NO! I WANDERED OFF AGAIN!" She says before frankly looking around before landing her gaze to Ruby. "Ruby you're my friend now can you please help me? My teammate and I were in Vale together and he told me to wait for him and then I….got lost. Can you please help me find him? He's going to be really, really mad at me now." She says with a rather sad tone of voice as it seemed her entire aura dulled down because of it.

Ruby again looked to her teammates for ideas.

Weiss sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Yang nodded seeing at how down the girl looked and thought it would be a good idea to help her.

Blake though looked like a chill had run up her spine for some reason and because of that didn't really help out at all in the decision-making.

So Ruby just went with the majority vote in this case and then looked back to Penny, "Alright then Penny where did you last see him?" She asks the ginger girl.

Penny smiles seeing that they were going to help and leads them back to a very familiar store, a store which still had a large amount of police tape surrounding it.

"This is where I last saw him. He said he was going into this shop to buy some water dust and that's when I….yeah." She says awkwardly.

All of team RWBY was at loss on this one because as they saw it three scenarios popped in their heads and all of them were bad news for Penny.

1\. He was one of the dead bodies they had seen earlier.

2\. He was in the ICU at Vale's hospital.

3\. He was the one who put one in the hospital and the others in the morgue.

And they weren't sure which was worse.

"Hey Penny, how tough would you say your partner is?" Yang asked wanting to gage what they would have to tell her.

"Let me think. The most impressive thing I've seen him do…..well he did kill a goliath by himself once."

Cue Yang and Weiss having miniature heart attacks at thought of someone strong enough to bring down a grimm that they've only read about so far. And when you add in that fact that she said her teammate was like a shark, this was one scary guy they were looking for.

Ruby though could hide her excitement, "That is **awesome**! How'd he do it, what weapon did he use to bring it down!?" She asks in an excited tone that begged Penny to tell more.

"Well it was a young one so he was a bit disappointed in himself, but his weapon is unique and I don't think he would like me telling people about it."

Ruby just hangs her head in disappointment.

It was then that Weiss noticed something on the side of the building, a camera.

"Do you think that camera would have be able to tell us anything about your partner, maybe he left before those scoundrels showed up to rob the store." Before Penny could open her mouth though Blake snapped.

"That is it!" She shouts getting everyone's attention.

She then marches up to Weiss with a look of anger on her face, "Stop calling them that. Stop disrespecting those who aren't here to defend themselves. Especially the dead. So stop calling them degenerates, or scoundrels! They are people and deserved to be treated as such!" She says in a heated and angry tone to the white-themed girl.

Weiss turns from Penny and looks to Blake, "You may have a point about the dead, Blake maybe I went to far. But as for the Fang, no I will not stop calling them what they clearly are! They are clearly criminals, what else do you want to call people that go around trying to rob a store at gunpoint? They break the law and if they get away with it they'll just do it again and again and again. They may not be here to defend themselves, but they had more than enough time to think about their actions before breaking in and trying to kill an innocent man and loot his corpse!" She shouts back at Blake making everyone there recoil at the level of fire she had in her.

Blake grips her hand and glares at Weiss as the she does the same. And slowly but sure the two begin to walk back to Beacon still arguing leaving Yang to look to Ruby and Penny, "Sorry Penny, but it looks like Blake and Weiss are going to kill each other if we don't step in. I hope you find your teammate." She says before taking off after her teammates.

Penny looks down and then to Ruby, "Go on, I understand. Besides this isn't the first time I've gotten lost." She says to Ruby who looked incredibly guilty over the fact of leaving Penny behind.

But before Penny left to go search on her own, she couldn't help but glance at the camera overlooking the shop and then Ruby's quickly disappearing back.

 **At Beacon**

When Ruby caught up and they got back the situation had not improved at all.

If anything it had only gotten worse.

"You know I'm still trying to wrap my head around the reason as to why this is causing such a problem with you?" Weiss asks Blake making the girl glare at her again.

"And that itself is the problem." She retorts sternly with her arms crossed.

Weiss no longer able to stand it gets to her feet, "Why are you trying so hard to defend an organization that wants everyone in this room dead? They would happily see us dead for simply being human."

Blake gets to hers as well, "It's not that simple and you know it! Did you ever stop to think about why the faunus hate humanity so much? It's because people like you and that asshole Cardin that make them do what they do!"

"People like me!?" Weiss shouts in surprise and offense at hearing what Blake had said.

"You're discriminatory!"

"Well maybe it's because they hated me first!" She says making Blake stop in her tracks as Weiss looked almost to the point of tears.

"How about I ask you a question Blake, why do you think I despise them so much? Or why I find faunus so hard to trust? Because in war you cannot trust or give your enemy any room. And that's what the Fang did, they declared war on my family, and like any other war there have been casualties, some of whom I was quite close to."

From there the room grew so silent that one could almost here a pin drop. But Weiss was once again the one to break the silence. "And believe me when daddy dearest came home, after hearing about how they'd have to burry another friend or how he'd have to find a way to payback an entire train cart full of dust. He was, we'll call it irritable, if that paints a picture for you."

She then got right into Blake personal space, "So in case you weren't following here a list followed by examples that we've seen recently. They lie, to themselves and anyone dumb enough to join them. They steal from honest hardworking people like that old man from the shop, and they're willing to murder anyone who they think deserves it!"

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around and stepped on!" Blake snaps before looking on in horror at what she had just said.

Weiss connecting the pieces together takes a step back in pure shock at what was just revealed.

Ruby and Yang stood dumbfounded as well and were unable to try and stop Blake from fleeing the room.

As Ruby and her sister left to try and find Blake Weiss looked to Ruby's scroll and saw a message from an unknown number. And not feeling in anyway caring enough to ask Ruby if she was expecting any messages she puts in the code and see a familiar name in the message.

Salutations Ruby, it's your friend Penny I managed to get into the cameras and my teammate is seen I'll go ahead and send you some edited footage so you can see what he looks like. Please keep an eye out for him. Oh and his name is Hoshigaki Kisame, but call him Kisame. His family is from Mistral so it's family name first then given name.

Thank you.

Penny.

Weiss actually wanting to see the video goes ahead and clicks on the play button.

It starts off with four members of the Fang sitting outside the shop, and in that moment Weiss felt a very bad feeling slide up her spine.

And her feeling of dread was met quicker than she thought as out of the shop walked a hulking mass of muscle holding one faunus member by the neck. Some words were said but there was no audio so the Atlas native tries to pick up anything in the video she can.

She sees him punch the one in his hand in the gut and watching the way his body simply stopped moving afterwards made her heart drop watching such a display of strength and brutality.

He then grips the gigantic bandage wrapped sword on his back as the four remaining Fang members begin to circle him.

She then watches as one tries to leap behind him and catch him by surprise.

But in what could only be described as grace in it's most horrific form, and man removes his sword faster than the camera can track and slams it into the man behind him in a large circular swing. The impact alone caused her to wince, but after that the sword was jerked almost through him.

And then he just…fell apart in two separate pieces.

Weiss had to stop the video and look away. A sick feeling in her gut, but at the same time a curiosity that needed to be sated.

Trying to talk herself in to continuing the video she calms down and pushes the play button.

Resuming the video the three remaining members of the Fang recoil in shock and fear as the man casually places his now bloody sword on his shoulder and what looked like trash talked back to them making one pull a set of pistols from his cloths while the others pulled what looked like sabers.

The larger of the four remaining people walks forward and then simply disappears before appearing behind the one with guns and calmly places his sword on his shoulder and made the man freeze in total and uncontrollable fear. Weiss was sure she could feel the tension through the video, as they all looked to one another before the one with the guns turned to drop and fire off as many shots as he could.

But the man with the sword was faster and pinned him to the ground with his sword before launching him through the air with a combination effort of rather impressive swordplay and a brutal kick to the man's back.

Trying to catch their comrade the two were unprepared as the bigger one reached into his pouches and tossed what looked like throwing knives at the remaining duo.

They had to dodge and unfortunately dropped their comrade. Before charging in and for a moment looked like they had the bigger one on the ropes as they tried to work together to overwhelm him.

But that was before he disappeared in a burst of speed and showed up next to the downed one they had just tried to catch. He then bends down to place his finger on his neck.

Getting up he looked back to the other two and shrugged at them making the two-saber users shake with what she assumed was anger before they charged once again.

It was here though that Weiss looked on in pure confusion, they just stopped for no apparent reason, before falling over. And never getting up.

The last man standing just looks around before shrugging his shoulders and going over to the dust store he had come out of and knocked a few times on the door before walking off casually down the street. Completely uncaring for the corpses he walks over.

As the video ends Weiss stares on in horror as the scene goes black. That person on the video, the way he killed with such skill, power, and complete and utter lack of care for who happened to be his sword's way.

She hadn't even met this guy in person, but from the video alone she could assume he was probably the most terrifying person in Vale.

It was then that something Penny had said popped into her mind, he was like a shark.

Messaging Penny Weiss waits all the while looking towards the door waiting for Ruby or Yang to come around the corner. But before that could happen Penny responds with exactly what Weiss was asking for, and what she was afraid of.

She'd asked the ginger haired girl for any kind of picture she had of Kisame to get a better idea of what to look for saying that the video was darker than she thought.

The picture was of Penny sitting in what looked like the most modest swimsuit Weiss had ever seen, but more importantly she was leaning on the shirtless blue-skinned tower of muscle that was Kisame with a very familiar bandaged wrapped sword laying across his lap.

Weiss was sure to study his face but he was most definitely memorable to say the least, fin styled dark blue hair, gills on his face and shoulders, the obvious blue skin, and one of the most intimidating sets of teeth she's ever seen.

That was when it dawned on her Blake had just run out to Oum knows where, and that this guy was also out there somewhere.

She felt in a deep part of here that something bad was going to happen if they didn't find her, but at the moment she didn't know if she should tell the others about Kisame.

But in the end her recent bitterness made her delete the messages that Penny had sent Ruby, but not before making herself a copy.

 **And Done!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Anyway please Read and Review it'll be nice to read what y'all think of the story while I'm recovering from a hangover tomorrow.**

 **Stay Cool**


	3. Memories in the Water

I do not own Naruto or RWBY

 **Well I must say that y'all made my day with all the positive feedback. I found myself reading over every review multiple times and smiled every time. So I just wanted to say thanks for supporting this oddball idea. But enough rambling.**

 **On to the show.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech" or Technique**

" _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3: Memories in the Water**

It was a hot summer day on the island of Menagerie and a young Blake Belladonna could be seen walking along the shore of one of the few ponds that could be found around her family's property. Reason she was so far out away from her house was that she just had an argument with her mother over some of her chores, and was walking and talking under her breath to let off a bit of steam like her father taught her to do when she was mad.

Sitting down next to the edge of the pond she looked at the collection of water lilies and began to pick them one at time and pluck every pedal off one at a time.

"Stupid mom, wanting me to clean the kitchen. I didn't make the mess so why should I have to clean it up?" She says angrily to herself as she threw away the flower she held in her hand before looking out into the small body and water.

She saw several small shapes swimming around in the water and her more animalistic side told her that it was a tasty serving of fish.

And the childlike side of her told that fish was good and it should be in her tummy rather than in the water.

So deciding to try her luck at fishing the young girl goes back to her house and stealthily grabs her father's fishing gear and sneaks it back out to the pond with a proud smile on her face.

And after pricking her finger several times on one of the hooks in the box she happily sits by the shore of the pond of fishes in peace trying to see if anything was going to bite.

But unfortunately for a child of about six patience wasn't a real virtue yet so she found herself checking far too often and recasting the line.

And around the fourth or fifth time she was almost tempted to just throw herself in the water and hand fish.

That is until she got a pull on the end of her line.

Quickly getting to her feet and jerking the pole she was happy to be rewarded with a strong amount of resistance. She reels and pulls as hard as she could with her little arms and was almost salivating just thinking about the smell of her mom's cooked fish.

And if they did have fish tonight she would more than happily clean if it meant her mother's cooking.

So imagine her disappointment and confusion when the line suddenly goes lax.

Scratching her cat ears in befuddlement the girl reels in the rest of the line in and sees that the end is missing the hook. Did the fish break the line? Maybe, but that just means that there is a really big fish in the pond.

So the girl casts once again, and again the line catches something. And like before after a short fight the line snaps.

Screaming in frustration the girl glares at the small body of water and devises another plan to catch a fish.

So going back to her family home she grabs a small spear from her father's armory and smiles when she thought she the perfect idea. She was going to throw the spear just like she'd seen her father do.

Only to then miss and loose the spear on her first try.

Back to the drawing board.

So there Blake sat on the edge of the lake glaring daggers at the creatures she was determined to make into her favorite meal. Thinking over and over again different and in some cases ridiculous and childish ideas on how to catch them.

Until she once again got impatient once the many thoughts of the countless ways to cook fish appeared in her head.

And then she said fuck it, might as well swim.

So with her mind made up the young faunus quickly rid herself of clothes and jumped head first into the warm summer water.

She then felt a massive wave of relief as the water cooled her off instantly and seemed to sooth her nerves, but at the same time a small part of her was screaming in irritation at being wet, but at this point it was the only way she though she could actually catch any fish.

And once she opened her eyes her eyes in the murky green water she was greeted to the sights of several small fish swimming in a large school. To which she smiles seeing her chance.

Clumsily swimming over to the school Blake swipes her hands through the school, only to miss every time. So after a few seconds of trying to repeat that she swims up to the surface before once again trying to catch a few with her hands.

This goes on for a few more minutes with the girl trying her hardest to catch at least a minnow, when a brilliant idea comes to her mind. There was still a spear at the bottom of the pond.

So going up for the largest breath she could grab the girl goes down to the very bottom of the murky greenish water and begins her search past all the plants and other things down there until she finds it. And with a small evil grin on her face she turns to look a small catfish in the eyes.

But before she can try to spear the bottom feeder, something else grabbed it. Something much bigger.

Seeing something speed off with the catfish in its mouth made Blake go into overdrive as she kicked her little legs as hard as she could to get back to the surface. But before she did she made the mistake of turning around and looking into a pair of smiling jaws.

Jaws lined with teeth bigger than fishhooks.

She very quickly started kicking again with a renewed vigor to her.

Once she reached the surface the girl dropped the spear on the shore and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her back to the house for a third time.

"Momma! Daddy! There's a monster in the pond!" She screamed with tears of fright running down her cheeks.

Hearing their daughter scream Blake's parents came running out of the house each of them with faces full of worry.

Kali was the first to reach the young girl and held her close as it was only then that her lack of clothes became apparent to them. "Blake where did your clothes go!?" Kali shouts in shock seeing her daughter running around naked and sopping wet.

Blake swallowed any other form of sob as she looked her concerned parents in the eyes. "I-I went to the pond, because, because I was still mad at mom. And then I r-remembered that there are fish in there so I t-took Dad's fishing rod and tried to c-catch some. But I d-didn't catch anything so I c-came back and got one of your spears. And I dropped that in the water. And then I got so m-mad that I….took everything off and tried to catch them with my hands."

Ghira let out a sigh at hearing that before actually smiling and then outright chuckling. Blake was like him when it came to eating. When they got hungry they wanted to eat ASAP, and they didn't care how.

Kali though just glares at him making the chieftain shut up really quick wanting to avoid his wife's glare.

Ghira taking off his fur-lined coat wrapped it around Blake as she seemed to have completely calmed down from her outburst. He then picked her up and started to carry back to the house with a still concerned Kali walking close behind.

"So Blake tell us about this monster fish down in the pond." Her father says jokingly now wanting to here about the thing he thought for sure must have been just a rather large fish.

"It wasn't a fish dad. It was a…a…a pond shark!" Blake says trying to get her father to believe her.

Kali just smiles and rolls her eyes thinking it was just a child's overactive imagination.

But Blake in a fit jumps out of her father's arms and takes off back to the pond.

The two parents just sigh and walk after her knowing exactly where she was going and what she was going to do. And sure enough when they got to the pond they found their daughter still naked swimming in the water.

"Blake get out and get dressed." Her mother says to her in a calm but slightly stern maternal voice.

Blake continues to just spin in circles looking around in the water.

Finally having enough Kali just starts walking towards her daughter while thinking of ways to punish the girl for making her get one of her good dresses wet with dirty pond water.

That is until she sees a large black shape swimming to Blake's left, at that point she felt her heart drop.

Blake wasn't imagining things.

"Blake. Get. Out. Now." Her mother calls to in a worried but still very calm voice.

Looking over to her side Blake sees a large black shape slightly larger than herself, and immediately panics.

It's the pond shark!" She yells getting her father's attention who finally sets his eyes on the figure.

Blake quickly swam towards her mother with Ghira grabbing the discarded spear and taking aim let's the spear fly through the air and into the water.

Whatever that thing was, he was sure that it was about to die.

Or so he thought until thing figure sharply turns downward and avoided the spear entirely.

That's when the chieftain really became weary of whatever was in his pond scaring his family.

Kali getting Blake out of the water watches as her husband puts the two of them behind him prepared for almost anything.

"What the hell!?" A childlike voice yells in anger and surprise.

What they weren't expecting was for the dark silhouette to spring out of the water and turn into a boy who only looked to be no more than a year older than Blake.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" He shouts at the family still stunned at the fact he had come so close to death. Thank Oum for natural instincts.

But apparently to them they really didn't care about that right now.

Looking him over Ghira couldn't lie when he said this boy was probably the most unique faunus he's ever seen. What with his blue skin and easily noticeable gills on his cheeks and shoulders, that 's also when the chieftain took notice of the boy's apparent lack of a shirt and sorry look in his slightly torn up cargo shorts.

"Who are you boy?" Ghira asks in a stern voice filled with authority and demand.

The boy sneered and by accident showed off his impressive set of teeth to the group.

"Name's Hoshigaki Kisame. The one you just tried to spear." He says simply before reaching into his pants pockets and pulling a small number of fishing hooks.

"By the way your kid is a terrible fisher. She scared off everything in the pond." He says flatly to them making Blake glare in anger.

"Well at least I don't look like a fish!" She yells back to him knowing she had been insulted just then.

Kisame just rolls his eyes, "Yeah, real original insult. Never heard that one before, got anymore?" He asks with a voice dripped with sarcasm to the family.

Kali now actually smiling walks out in front of her husband and leans down to look the boy over.

"You scared my daughter pretty bad young man. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asks in that tone only a mother can have.

Kisame had the decency to blush at least and kicked up a bit of dust, "Didn't mean to." He says under his breath. Making the woman laugh at his slightly ashamed response.

Turning she looks to Ghira and Blake and smiles as she wraps an arm around the shark-like boy. "Well this looks like it's been a huge misunderstanding. What say we get the two of you inside and into something dry?"

Everyone that just heard that was now looking at her as if she'd grown a second head, "Uh, why?" The young boy asks generally confused as to why she was offering this to him.

"When was the last time you ate a home cooked meal?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Do have a **dry** place you can sleep?"

He shakes his head.

"Last one, is anyone looking after you?"

He slowly shakes his head.

"That's why Kisame. Now go follow Blake, and say you're sorry for scaring her. And Blake you say you're sorry for insulting him."

With that said the two kids slowly making their way up to each other and glare before they both mumble out.

"Sorry."  
"Sorry."

In the most annoyed tones they could possibly muster, making both older faunus smirk at the kids.

 **Later that Night**

Kali was walking through her house close to midnight, she had put Blake to bed a few hours ago. But now she went on to check up on a new resident of their house that had recently been set up in the guest room.

After they had all headed back to the house they had cooked a large helping of catfish for the whole family, one that Kisame had caught as his way of repaying them. And after that they had given Kisame some of Ghira's workout clothes, but even with the clothes being designed to be tight the clothes of course were far too big for a seven-year-old boy.

She couldn't help but laugh as he looked at himself in the mirror flapping the sleeves like a bird. And actually smiling rather than those shark-like grins he gave every now and then.

So when she opened the door expecting the boy to asleep, she couldn't help but be surprised since he was wide-awake just staring out the window that overlooked the ocean.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" She says out loud getting his attention.

"I couldn't sleep." He said honestly.

Kali checks out to see if her husband was around and closes the door as she pats a spot on the bed.

Deciding to humor the woman Kisame hops up next to her and doesn't really fight back when she ran a hand through his natural fin of blue hair.

"Be honest with me Kisame. Why were you in the pond?" She asks suddenly making the boy tense.

He sighs and tries to turn away, but the older faunus gently turns him towards her telling him that she was expecting an answer.

"Kisame, how long were hiding in the water?" She asks to the boy making him sag a bit.

"No one looks at me funny underwater." He says lowly making the woman raise a brow.

"And I don't know how long I was in there, few days maybe. Nice little stock pond you have by the way." He says off handedly trying to get her off topic.

But the woman wasn't having it and just deadpanned at his attempt.

"Look, if you don't want to talk you don't have to. But I'm just asking to help." She says before getting up and walking away from the shark faunus.

As she goes to close the door she turns once again and looks him in the eye, "Please try to get some rest. Even Pond Sharks need to rest sometimes." She says with a small laugh at the nickname Blake had given him over dinner making him chuckle a bit under his breath.

However unknown to either of them Blake was listening to both of them with a trick she'd learned at school by placing a glass cup to the wall.

After hearing all of that she began to think to herself as she laid in her bed thinking about the new resident of her home. She didn't like him.

He was rude to her, but then again she was rude to him. He still smelled like pond water and fish skin, which she thought would never leave her nose for quite sometime. And then there was his appearance. Was he really a faunus, or was he something else? She'd never seen anything close to his level of animalistic characteristics, maybe he was something entirely new? But at that Blake stopped herself, she was White Fang, if he was a faunus then she should try to be friends with him. Everyone deserved to have friends as her mother would say.

So as Blake laid down to close her eyes, she made a promise to get to know Kisame in the morning. He knew how to fish, so that at least one positive in her book.

And then Blake opened her eyes.

And found herself waking up eleven years older.

 **Present**

Blake rubbed the last of her drossiness from her eyes as she and her new faunus acquaintance Sun made their way out of the small faunus friendly café that they had recently just had a bit of breakfast and tea at and now they were trying to figure out how to prove if the White Fang as a whole were either innocent or guilty for the recent string of crimes involving the large amount of dust robberies. Aside from one that ended rather badly for the robbers.

"So do we even have a plan?" Sun asks in general curiosity wondering where they were supposed to go at this point.

Blake puts a hand on her chin in thought as they made their way down the sidewalk, "I'm working on that. The last robbery was committed by the Fang, but it was a small store and even then almost all of them ended up dead when someone stepped in."

Sun looks at her in surprise at hearing that little fact, "Wait, Fang members were killed in one of the robberies?"

Blake nods, "Yeah but the method was all wrong. The White Fang starves businesses for the most part and only really do something that drastic if they were found guilty of faunus hate crimes. So I still think that a small spilt sect of the Fang did that particular robbery. Besides they have never needed this much dust before."

Sun shrugs at her logic and poses the simple yet slightly damning question, "But what if they do now?"

Blake looked down at the thought of even more increasing violence as Sun moved in front of her and continued, "Besides the only way to prove they were really not at fault would be to go to a place where they would hit and to not find them there." He says with smiles at his own logic.

"At where would that be?" Blake asks the golden haired faunus.

"Well on the ship they mentioned something about a 'literal fuck-ton,' their words not mine, of Schnee dust coming into port later tonight."

Blake ignoring the language in his sailor's quote Blake just thinks before nodding to him. "You're sure it's big enough to draw them out?"

Sun just deadpans, "Believe me when dock workers say a 'fuck-ton' it'll more than enough to draw out dust thieves." He says with air quotes.

The cat-like girl just rolls her eyes as they head out to the docks.

 **With RWY**

The three remaining members of the team had been searching for their missing teammate for what felt like hours at this point.

And to two of them at least it was beginning to feel a bit hopeless.

"Blake!"

"Blake where are you?!"

"Blake!"  
"SHUT UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" An angry voice shouts back at the three girls making them freeze quickly move out of the more populated district.

When they moved on Ruby and Yang looked weirdly at Weiss after they had seen her shouting just as loud trying to find the missing faunus.

Backing away from her teammates curious look Weiss fumbles a bit, "What are you two looking at?"

Yang crosses her arms, "Well for someone who had it out for her the other day you seem to be very willing to help us find her now all of the sudden. So what's up, what changed your mind?"

Weiss thinks back to video she was shown of the way one man so easily and mercilessly killed four Fang members, and at that point her brain went haywire with all kinds of scenarios where they, or worse Blake by herself would meet the shop killer or as she now knew him Kisame and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well I just thought about what kind of danger might be out there." She says nervously getting a ok nod from Ruby but a very curious and almost suspicious glare from Yang.

"A danger? To a highly trained and aura using Beacon student? Yeah I don't buy that." Yang says in a deadpan tone while looking to Weiss.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but was distracted by the sudden appearance of Penny who was now behind Weiss and waving to her and Yang.

"Uh…Penny?" Ruby says out loud getting to turn around and take a step back at the appearance of the ginger haired girl.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She ask with that small almost artificial smile that seemed to creep them all out a bit.

Yang deciding to see if the girl could help decides to just tell her. "We're looking for out friend Blake, you remember her? The one in black with the bow on her head?"

Penny nods her head, "Yes the faunus girl, I remember her." She says in her happy tone.

Ruby being the first to recover from surprise looks to her, "How did you know she was a faunus?"

"The cat ears were a dead giveaway, and besides my teammate is a faunus himself." She says completely missing the flitch from Weiss at the mention of Kisame.

This stopped everyone in their track as they remembered all the little things Blake did that reminded them of a cat.

A love for all things fish especially tuna.

A hesitance to get in the shower sometimes in the morning.

The constant starching on her nails on her weapon.

"Huh that actually explains a lot." Yang says in a surprised tone of voice.

Penny just smiles and looks at Ruby again, "Speaking of her, where is she?"

Ruby shakes her head in doubt, "We have no idea. She left late last night and we haven't her since." Hearing this the ginger haired Atlas native goes over and puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Fret not then my friend we will find her and Kisame together. And I will not rest Blake has been found." She says putting her hands on her hip in a pose to make her point.

Ruby just sweatdrops and looks to her sister and partner, "Oh that's nice Penny, but we've got this under control. Right Yang? Weiss?" She asks only to see that they were gone.

' _TRAITORS!'_ Ruby screamed in her mind.

"Maybe they wanted us to split up?" Penny says to her as they begin to walk with Ruby being semi dragged by Penny.

 **With Weiss and Yang**

"Thanks for your time." Yang says as they leave a shop.

She looks to Weiss who looked like her mind was on something else and rolled her eyes at the white–themed girl. "Do you even care if we find her?" Yang seriously to the girl.

Weiss looks to her somewhat offended, "Of course I care. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we do, or if we find her and she's not alone."

As she started to walk away Weiss froze in her tracks as she rounded the corner. This made Yang run around to see what caused it and what she saw made her eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"What's got you spooked?" She asks Weiss before shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

Shaking her head she follows her sightline and sees someone at the end of the sidewalk, but all she could see were pieces of a white jacket, black pants, and a bit of blue hair since the rest of him was being blocked by a large bandaged wrapped sword.

Weiss quickly started walking and Yang now having her curiosity peaked followed her and apparently the other person with the sword as they made their way to what looked like the hospital.

Grabbing onto Weiss the brawler turns her towards her, "Weiss what's gotten into you? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Weiss looks forward and nudges her head.

"That's Penny's teammate." She says simply to Yang causing the girl to look at her weirdly.

"So? If he is then we should probably tell him about her. She'll thank us and then we can get back to looking for **our** teammate." She says now wondering just what had Weiss so interested in this guy, Kisame if she remembered what Penny had said earlier.

That's when she thought about it for a second. "How do you know that's him?"  
Weiss looked like she just wanted to drop the whole thing but Yang wasn't having it.

"What are you hiding Weiss? Don't lie to me." Yang says seriously making the girl sigh before she showed her a picture that Penny had sent her.

In the picture she could see what looked like Penny's team with all of them next to what looked like a beach.

There was obviously Penny in the most ridiculous full body swimsuit Yang had ever seen smiling without a care in the world. Another girl who was sitting and typing on what looked like her watch, not even looking at the picture. She had dark caramel colored skin and navy blue hair, but Yang couldn't see she eyes or even most of her face due to the fact that she was looking down at her watch.

The other two were male with the first one smiling and giving what looked like a bit of a mock salute to the camera. He had a dark skin tone, but it looked more like a mixture of natural and a ton of sun exposure. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and even a bit of facial hair with a mustache goatee combo. He also seemed to be giving off an air of professionalism, but with an off-putting aura of calm with his small smile and salute.  
But while she could only his face and shoulder the one that Penny happened to be leaning on in the picture was most definitely the same person in front of them, that kind of sword was more than a dead give away.

"Ok so Penny's teammate is a shark-man and?" Yang says once she got over his more than unique appearance.

"I think he was one who killed all those White Fang members."

That made something click in Yang's head, "You think him and Blake aren't exactly in the greatest positions to be friends anytime soon? Well what should we do?"

Weiss thought about but her decision was made once the sword wielding faunus went into the hospital.

"I remember that there is still one member of the White Fang in the hospital. Do you think he's going in there to finish him off?" Weiss says paling a bit at the thought.

Yang nodded, "Maybe, what say we go check then?" She says before they both went into the hospital to follow Kisame.

 **With Kisame**

With said faunus he made his through the hospital easy enough once he found out where the final member of robbery group was being kept.

As he made his way through the hospital he had a constant grin on his face, in all honesty he really thought he killed all of them, but it seem that the first one he put down was barely hanging on.

Which means he wouldn't really put up much of a fight when Kisame needed a few answers. Which is why he is was here now. He had a feeling deep in his gut that something big was going to happen soon, and maybe this little pawn had an idea of where the more important pieces are.

He made his way up to the wing where the Fang member was being held and locked onto two members of the Vale police department, great.

Deciding that he didn't really want the attention of the Vale police department more than he already had he decided to simply keeping a low profile for now. And simply walk on by the two guards.

Turning corner he begins to think to himself, _'Well now this is a problem, can't really kill them. Don't want a kingdom coming down on me. And I'm not about to let a chance like this go, this kind of info is something I'm not about to pass up. What do you think I should do here?'_ He thinks before a low rumbling came out from his sword.

He then smiles, _'Yeah I can get behind that idea.'_ He thinks before slipping away and pulling out a small black ball the size of a large marble.

He then discreetly rolls the black ball along the wall and watches, as it seems to stop perfectly between the two cops. Kisame then grins before pushing a command on his scroll and watches in satisfaction as the ball split in half and launched two small darts into the ankles of the two officers. Knocking them out in seconds.

"Thank you Ciel." Kisame says to himself before casually making his way into the room after removing the darts and picking up the ball. He then found himself standing above the still unconscious member of the White Fang was resting peacefully covered in bandages.

Carefully placing a chair that was in the room against the door he goes over to the other faunus and places his sword on the man's chest. At first nothing happened but when Kisame began glowing an ocean blue color the man opened his eyes and tried to open his mouth to scream, but Kisame covered it faster than he thought possible and held it before pulling out a kunai knife from one of his pouches and putting it a hair away from his eye.

"Try to scream again and I'll make you wish you had died already. Understand?" He says in a dangerous tone to the man who only nervously nodded his head slowly.

"Good." He then puts his sword back on his back. "Now I woke you up and gave you a bit of aura for one reason and one reason alone, you're going to answer my questions and if you don't give me an answer or if you lie to me, I'm going to start cutting off fingers. Got it?"

Another slow nod of fear. "Good."

"First question, what's the Fang need with all the dust?" Kisame asks quick knowing that they wouldn't have a lot of time since two unconscious guards in the hall were bound to get people's attention.

He lets his hand off the man's mouth and waits for an answer, "I-I don't know. I'm j-just a grunt in this whole thing. All I know is that someone is paying insane amounts of lien for us to just stockpile most all of it for something big." He says scared out of his mind of the knife that was casually being spun on Kisame's finger.

Kisame looks to the sword on his shoulder and it remains motionless, "Alright then, next question why now? What's the Fang's big goal here?"

"I don't know I joined only a month ago." He says before Kisame once again just shrugs and looks to his sword.

"Huh guess I must be getting better at scare tactics. Moving on then where can I find the man in charge of the whole operation?" Kisame asks leaning against the wall in an effort to relax a little bit.

The faunus shakes his head, "They'll kill me if I talk." He stops talking as the sword began to vibrate and make a loud series of clicks and small groans.

Kisame then leans in and puts his knife on the man's pointer finger, "And I'll do so much worse if you don't. Your choice." The faunus in the bed looks Kisame in the eye and felt what he thought was a bead of sweat coming down his cheek.

Looking to him then the door he nods his head quickly, "I know that there is one going down tonight. And it is the largest the Fang is going to pull off for sometime. And that our new overseer is going to be personally seeing to it."  
Kisame backs off and puts his knife away, "Interesting. And do tell where is this all going down?" The man opens his mouth to talk but the rattle of a doorknob interrupts him.

"Open up!' They here from the other side, a light bang could be heard as it sounded like someone was trying to break in. Looks like people finally noticed the guards outside.

Kisame knowing he didn't much time places the sword onto the man's chest and almost growls out lowly at him. "Give me a location now. Or I'm leaving here with a portion of you." He says before emphasizing his point by lightly dragging his sword across his chest making the man clench his teeth in pain.

"The docks! Peer forty-four, a whole shipment of the stuff!' He says as he felt the weapon digging ever deeper into him by the second.

Kisame then looks him dead in the eye, "Final question is Adam Taurus going to be there?" Kisame asks with a tone of pure venom in his voice.

The other faunus shakes his head slowly and very hesitantly making the shark-like man sneer. "Well shit. Guess he gets to live another day then." The man goes to open his mouth but pain forces him to close his eyes.  
And in a second the blade was gone and so was Kisame.

But he hadn't really made it to far as of yet since he could be found just outside hanging outside the window, _'This is the last time I take escape advice from you.'_ He says to his sword, to which the blade vibrated a happy tune.

' _Yeah. Yeah, your idea actually worked for once. Let's go.'_ He says before dropping himself down window by window until he made it all the way down onto the street.

Brushing himself off the shark looks towards the docks, "Let's go hunting then shall we, Samehada?" He asks the now named sword getting a high pitched clicking from the blade getting him to smile an almost sadistic grin as they sped off into the city.

After he made his way all the way to the docks Kisame sits and meditates behind one of the many cargo containers with Samehada laying peacefully across his lap.

 **Hours Later**

Slowly opening his eyes from his deep meditation Kisame saw that the sun had set and now it was dark. But more importantly the sound of engines roaring in the sky could be heard making the faunus slowly peak from around his cover.

And he was certainly not surprised as the sight of a transport style Bullhead was making its final landing in the center of the dock, and unloads a small group of White Fang goons.

Rolling his shoulders in preparation the Atlas soldier/student smirks and grips the hilt of his blade and watches for his opportunity to make his bloody entrance.  
But he stops himself as an unfamiliar voice shouts out from inside the aircraft.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" He watches from the side as man with bright orange hair and a black bowler hat in a white suit and black slacks made his way down the Bullhead's ramp.

This made Kisame raises a brow as seeing the White Fang taking orders from a human was definitely a first for him. And one like this just screamed arrogance, something the White Fang has a zero tolerance policy towards when it comes to humans.

He made his way down the ramp and looked to the five or six Fang soldiers, "Keep in mind that we're not the most inconspicuous bunch of crooks at the moment here. So if you animals would pick it up the pace a bit, that would be great."

Yeah a definite asshole in Kisame's eyes, no question about it.

Once again though as he was about to just come out swinging he catches a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning and watching a figure make their way behind the bowler hat-wearing crook, Kisame smirks again and listens to the clicks and low groan that Samehada let loose.

' _Yeah, that's her all right. Looks like the Tomcat either decide to come as backup or she's had a change of heart. Too bad I still want to rip it out of her though.'_ He says through his mind to his weapon making it growl at him a bit.

' _All right then I'll give her a chance. But if she comes at me, I damn sure expect you to do your thing.'_ The sword went silent and he took that as an affirmative from the weapon.

Kisame then silently climbs onto an overlooking cargo box and sits in ambush waiting for the fighting to start.

And he didn't have to wait long as Blake stealthily made her way behind the leader of the group and held her blade to his throat.

"Nobody move!" She yells in a harsh tone to the two enforcers that were pointing a gun and a saber towards her.

The man though kept himself pretty cool though with the whole situation and just rolls his eyes, "Whoa! Take it easy little lady."

Seeing more guards come towards her Blake throws off her bow revealing her ears, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!?" She shouts at them demandingly.

"That does it." He says to himself before grabbing four kunai knives from his pouch. He leaps into the air and launches them at the ground near each of the Fang members. This obviously surprises everyone there and the one watching from above.

But before anyone could say a word the small amount of blue dust in the circled part of the each knife activated and turned into water before quickly sharpening into hundreds of needles and turned the Fang members into pincushions.

Landing in front of the only two left alive from the small bombardment of needles Kisame looks Blake in the eyes and revels in the mixture of fear and shock that he found in those amber orbs.

"Well this just got a whole lot more interesting." Roman says almost to himself as Kisame slowly removes his sword from his strap and held it in reverse grip. And held a glare onto the two of them.

"Yeah it sure did. Now what say we kick this thing off with a bang?" Kisame says in low and malicious tone.

Seeing the grin on Roman's face Kisame tensed his legs in preparation for anything the thief may try, "I couldn't agree more." He says before pulling the trigger hidden in the curved handle of his cane. And from the end came a large explosion that covered the whole area in dust as all three of them were blown away from the blast.

After recovering Kisame plants his feet into the ground and takes off towards Roman who was at the moment trying to finish off the slightly disorientated Blake only to have to quickly evade a concrete shattering axe kick from the blue-skinned faunus.

"My good sir, what awfully big teeth you have." Roman says jokingly to the faunus before turning his crosshair onto the faunus.

Kisame shakes his head and begins to serpentine avoiding the occasional shot from the cane. "Heard better." He says getting quickly into his guard quickly putting the orange haired criminal on the defense.

He goes to try and block a swing from the bandaged wrapped sword but quickly chooses to evade when he sees the massive blade as a large mass of dark purple colored spines began to protrude through the bandages. And each of them looked like they could easily slice through his hands.

"Well that is officially the weirdest weapon I've ever seen." Roman says off handedly before Kisame throws said weapon his way, making him take his eyes off the soldier for a split second.

And in that split second Kisame was able to close the gap and land a huge hook to Roman's face making the crook go flying through the air and dent the storage container directly behind him from the impact.

Getting up and shaking his head Roman had to blink a few times to get the stars out of his vision, "Holy shit. What the fuck do they feed that one." He says to himself before getting his footing back. And looking to the approaching Bullheads dropping off reinforcements.

Back with Kisame he now found himself surrounded by White Fang soldiers on all sides. And for his part all he did was smile.

Putting Samehada to his back in a reverse grip the faunus sinks into a low stance and readied himself for the next clash. With a predatory grin almost etched into his face.

Blake on the other hand watched from the safety of a shipping container looking as if she had seen a ghost.

She then sees Sun come over with a look of concern, "Blake what happened? Who the hell is that?" He asks seeing the shark faunus seemingly hold off an entire crew of Fang members with his intimidation factor alone.

Blake sighs, "He's an old friend, and one of the people who's been wronged by the Fang. Someone I…." Blake stopped herself as she looked on with a look of sorrow.

"Someone I pushed away, and didn't realize that I hurt until it was too late." She says somewhat cryptically to the monkey faunus. Who nodded with a bit of understanding.

He just extends a hand to her, "Not that your is past is any part of my business. But I think now would be a good time to start apologizing. In my experience with pissed off friends it always help to have them beat on something other than you. And then maybe take a well deserved hot or two." Blake shook her head but stood up nonetheless.

"Believe me I wish it was that simple. But Kisame is someone I know holds grudges, and he has a good reason to hold one against me." She says making Sun look at her questioningly.

"If you don't go down there something tells me this little grudge of his is only to get worse." He says sternly to the girl who sighed at his point.

"I guess you've got a point. Time to face the music I guess." She turns back to Sun who just began to twirl a red and yellow staff. "Let's get to it then."

Back with Kisame, he grew tired of the waiting and moved to the attack swinging his massive blade on one White Fang members shoulder, breaking bone with the sheer strength of his swing and sending the man into a world of pain.

From there Samehada came around and with two hands Kisame shattered a member's arm by slamming into his elbow before dragging and shredding the surrounding tissue almost to the recently broken bones.

But he didn't stop with the first few swings and began to pick up more and more momentum with blade as Kisame began to almost dance between grunts each one receiving broken bones, deep lacerations, or on some of the unluckier ones missing body parts.

A missing arm there.

Broken ribs here.

Collapsed lungs somewhere in there.

And with each injury, maiming, or kill Kisame's grin never seemed to go away as he almost looked right at home in the carnage that was life and death combat.

But for Kisame all good things had to end and while it was fun for a bit there was now only five left from the original twenty or so.

And all of them looked terrified beyond all reasoning. Two of them just shaking where they stood.

But he didn't care, they were just prey to a predator.

However before he could continue his assault a new face came into play in the form of a blond monkey faunus who dropped down from seemingly out of nowhere and took out the remaining Fang soldiers with ease due to some impressive staff skills.

Once they were done the faunus looks to Kisame and then to the bodies at his feet and around the dock.

"You didn't have to kill them." He says flatly already telling Kisame that he either wasn't a fan of the Fang, or him.

"I didn't kill all of them." Kisame says back to him with an equally flat tone making the newcomer glare as they both turned to the sound of approaching footsteps.

He turned as was met with the sight of the orange haired thief who was happily clapping his hands at the display of carnage.

"You don't mind if this one dies, right?" Kisame asks pointing to Roman with Samehada on his shoulder earning him another glare from the blond.

"We need him alive." Blake says suddenly appearing on the other side of Sun making Kisame send a dangerous glare her way.

"Blake." He says lowly before he looked to Samehada that was now growling at the girl as well making the girl stop in her tracks.

Kisame takes a step forward and leans down to level his glare at her, "Any other day, and I'd happily try to kill you. But for now I've got bigger fish to fry. So if you could take your new boyfriend and fuck off together." He says before charging Roman.

Sun and Blake look and nod to each other knowing they'd need to keep the crook alive if anyone wanted something valuable out of him.

Charging in after Kisame the duo try to split off one going to stop Kisame and one going to take down Roman.

Blake ended up with Roman while Kisame and Sun started each other down, "Back off man she's doing this to bring down the Fang." Sun says threateningly, only to have the shark shake his head.

"Believe me taking down him isn't going to cripple the Fang. That's my job, to pull out the snake's fangs and then cut the head off. Trust me this is only the beginning. Now get out of the way, or else."

Sun doesn't move.

Kisame shakes his head, "Bad call." He says quietly before rushing in with his greatsword poised to strike at Sun's unprotected stomach. But the newcomer seemed to be much adapt to fighting strength type fighters than Kisame first thought as he was proving to have insane agility as he was dodging the swings almost like a second nature.

Trying a different approach Kisame breaks away from a small clash and pulls out a blue dust crystal and pops it in his mouth.

Sun recoils in shock at seeing someone just crunch down onto a crystal before Kisame clapped his hands together, " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu."** **(Water Bullet)**

And like a cannon Kisame spewed out a stream of high-pressure water that nailed Sun dead in the chest with enough force to actually bruise him through his aura and send him flying off his feet.

Kisame not wanting to ease up rushes him as he looked to have just sat down to recover. But was suddenly blindsided by the appearance of two golden almost astral clones of the blond.

Recovering the shark takes his blade and smirks knowing that his semblance really wasn't suited to fight something like Samehada.

Running again towards the two clones Kisame slightly begins to focus on some of the left over water in the area and began to subtly move it around.

And when he met the clones he simply swung Samehada and watched in amusement as the clone and its aura weapons were easily bisected and the aura that composed them and watched as it faded from existence.

Listening to his blade Kisame tilts his head at what it told him, "Really now? I didn't think he'd taste that sweet. But hey if you say so." Kisame watches with a grin as Sun dispelled the other clone and looked on in shock at what had just happened.

That sword literally ate his aura clone. Or to be specific it devoured the aura that comprised the clone.

And before he could open his mouth to warn Blake suddenly water rapidly began to surround him until he was completely incased in liquid. He watches as Kisame squats next to it and places his hand on the water to hold it in place if he started to fight.

"Don't bother kid. This is my **Suirō no Jutsu. (Water Prison)** You'd have an easier chance fighting an army than escaping from here. So just sit back, relax and let me do my job." He says looking over to Blake and Roman.

Sun tried to fight nonetheless but trying to even move his limbs through the liquid felt more akin to trying to swim through concrete. He locked eyes with the shark and saw him shake his head at him. "You're stubborn, I'll give you that much."

Kisame was intending to hold him in there till he pasted out then just leave him be, but before the blond was out cold entirely Kisame was distracted by Roman being sent skidding across the ground.

And his concentration slightly broken Sun was able to summon two more aura clones.

Turning too late Kisame wasn't even able to react much less counter as he was tackled to the ground by two golden clones. But he quickly recovered and grabbed hold of Samehada, the clones then quickly charge only to vanish in a slightly golden hue making the shark-faunus loose sight of almost everything in front of him.

And from the confusion came Sun his weapon at the ready in its nunchaku form. Kisame for the first time tonight was now on the defensive as Sun unleashed a small barraged of close range shotgun shells constantly pecking away at Kisame's defense until the boy wrapped his weapon around Kisame's wrist and managed to swing himself around and land a doubled footed kick to Kisame's chin.

Recoiling Kisame looks up with an amused grin on his face as Sun was at this point panting from his offensive after immediately being unable to breath.

"I have to say, that was good. Not many people can push me back. Most of the time it's usually the other way around." He says with his toothy grin on full display.

Sun though just scuffs, "Blake said you and her were old friends. Tell me why do you want her and the Fang dead?" He asks in a serious tone of voice.

Kisame grips Samehada a bit tighter, "Why? Let me give you a piece of advice, some advice that doesn't seemed to be followed anymore. If you ever leave someone for dead, make sure they actually die." He says with pure venom in his voice making the staff wielder look over to Blake a small amount of shock in his eyes.

He goes to open his mouth but hearing a shout of "Hey!" The both of them turn to one of the rooftops.

Kisame looks on in curiosity as the one up there was a small red and black reaper themed girl holding a massive scythe.

Kisame being confused as to who the newcomer was takes his eyes off Sun who took the chance to go over and help Blake who looked as if Torchwick gave as good as he got.

However when Kisame saw the crook take a cheap shot on the girl Kisame was about to rush over and try to finish whatever Blake had left over. When he saw a very familiar face walk up from behind the red themed girl.

"Penny?"

He watches as the girl unleashes her multitude of wire controlled swords and leaps down into the action knocking aside White Fang like rag dolls. None of them even close to landing a blow on the ginger haired girl.

"Penny!" He yells to her before he started walking towards his now slightly nervous and definitely surprised teammate.

Everyone watches with a sense of weird fascination as the two walked towards each other with both of them sending any remaining Fang grunts flying with either floating swords or near bone shattering punches.

"I leave you alone for five minutes. Five minutes!" He shouts when they were close enough making the girl recoil at the tone in his voice.

"And because me having to look all over for you…I found an excuse to keeping Fang hunting. So I should probably let you wander off more often." He says before ruffling her hair a bit making the ginger haired girl brighten up immensely.

"So you're not mad?" She asks while twirling her swords around the two of them sending a few more Fang members flying back.

Kisame just smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Not really. Now what's say we clean up here?" He says turning towards three approaching Bullheads.

Penny just gives him a thumbs up, "Ok!"

She then turns swords facing the aircraft and begins to charge up some sort of green light while Kisame quickly grabbed her and began sprinting with her resting under one of his arms to avoid the rapid gunfire.

"Do it." Kisame says dropping her and cracking his neck prepping himself for something.

From the light in front of Penny a massive green laser fired from the center of her sword circle easily slicing two of the approaching Bullheads in half sending them careening over everyone else's head and crashing into the bay.

Seeing the third one trying to make a break for it with a container of dust Penny nods to Kisame and floats her swords like a small set of stairs and everyone else watches as Kisame leapt from blade to blade before throwing his sword into the cockpit cracking the glass.

However he wasn't done as the shark shoulder slammed into the cracked glass sending him barreling into the craft.

Seeing the small crew of four still in a state of shock Kisame begins to run back towards his entrance on the way to the cockpit kicked one member out through the metal side and slammed one's face into what he assumed was a control panel for the door control.

When he made his way to the cockpit he saw both pilots reaching for some kind of weapon but quickly made short work of both of them using Samehada to cleanly remove their heads via their unprotected necks.

And then he casually dropped out of the now opened door as the plane began to spiral and crash into a fiery explosion.

Walking up to Penny he reaches out his fist with a grin and the ginger meets his hand with hers in a fist bump, "All in a days work huh Penny?"

Seeing Blake and Sun walk up Kisame was tempted to reach for his sword, but he instead let out a sigh and subtly looked over to Penny, who had went over to Ruby to make sure she was okay.

Seeing the two of them still weary of his attempts to kill them the shark sighed again. "Don't worry I've…calmed down. As long as you don't try anything." He says in strained voice trying to will down his need to fight.

Blake's semi glare turns into a bit of a questioning look but Kisame for the most part just found a comfy box and sat in lotus position with his sword laying across his lap with his hands resting on that.

Blake and Sun still very weary of him look to Penny and wonder why he suddenly calmed down, but they decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and just relax for a bit.

And before they knew the police arrived and began to question everyone that had been involved in foiling the robbery attempt.

Which turned into something much more stressful when they got to Kisame.

And eventually everyone calmed down entirely with Penny and Ruby talking between Sun and Blake while Kisame still sat unusually quite from what Penny noticed.

"Kisame how did you find out about the robbery?" Penny finally asks her teammate getting everyone to look to him.

Kisame opens his eyes and looks to Penny then to everyone else, "I have my ways of finding things out." He says cryptically getting Blake and Sun to semi glare at him them having a good idea how he found out.

Ruby finally hearing him clearly speak tilts her head both his appearance and the weapon in his lap. "So Kisame right?' He nods, "What's your sword's name?" She asks wanting to at least break the ice a bit, or at least find out why Blake and Sun don't like him.

"His name is Samehada. It's old Mistrally for Sharkskin." He says making the girl lean in a bit closer to the blade.

"Cool so what does it do, can it transform, and why is it in bandages?" She asks in rapid-fire formula making him smirk, but not enough to show his teeth.

"Well sorry kid, but I'm not going to be spilling the beans on what it can do. Two the bandages just add a bit of character. And three no it doesn't transform since it's already the best weapon ever." Kisame says back to the red-themed girl making her puff her cheeks out at the last part.

"Nothing is better than Crescent Rose, all other weapons are secondary." She says proudly, that is until the sword actually started to growl at her making the girl quickly hide behind Penny as she looked at the vibrating sword.

Kisame lets out a throaty laugh at her reaction, "Oh he doesn't like be called second best, he grew up with siblings so he's more than a little competitive." Ruby goes to open her mouth but before she could ask anymore questions Weiss and Yang ran up to the group with concern written all over their faces as they looked between the shark and cat faunus.

Ruby thinking that the her partner was still mad at the cat like teammate quickly gets up and rushes to them.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think, Blake explained everything. See she is actually hiding kitty ears under her bow and I may or may not have already tried to pet them since they are adorable and, and, and…" She trails off as the teammate looks to her and then immediately to Blake.

The two look each other in the eye for a moment before Blake was the first to break the semi uncomfortable silence, "Weiss. I just want to say right now that I have absolutely no connection to the White Fang. Back when I was with them…" She was cut off as Weiss held up her finger.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" She says suddenly making the dark haired girl stop in her tracks and slowly shake her head.

"We have been worried from the moment you left, we have scoured this entire city for more than half the day. And in doing so it gave me a lot of time to think things over. I want to just say it right now. I do or will I ever care about the fact that you **used** to be one them." She says putting a bit of extra emphasis on used to drive her point across making the faunus girl actually shed a tear of joy in hearing it.

"Just promise us the next time something as big as this comes up that you'll come to your team first, rather than a stranger." She says looking to Sun before her and Yang's gaze settled on empty boxes behind them.

"Where did Kisame and Penny go?" Ruby says out loud making Blake and Sun freeze where they stood and look around franticly.

"Damn it." Blake says under her breath knowing someone like Kisame was only going to cause more problems in the future. Blake looks to Yang and Weiss who both nod to her as if saying they knew something else.

And no more than a hundred yards away said duo was casually swimming away from the scene under the cover of the waves with Penny hitching a ride of Kisame's back.

' _This is going to be a real fun assignment. Maybe school won't be too bad after all.'_ Kisame thinks to himself while making his way back to the Atlas base knowing Ironwood most probably frothing at the mouth knowing they've been gone for this long.

What no one was aware of though were the duo watching from the safety of the city rooftops.

One a dusty old Qrow and the other an eager sister who couldn't wait to see what her sibling would have in store next.

 **And Done!**

 **Hope y'all like the chapter, I originally wanted to do just the flashback but it kinda just kept going from there and before I knew it BOOM 10k words.**

 **So yeah now I got a question longer chapter like this one or more frequent ones like the other two? I'd like to know how I should break this up.**

 **But anyway please Read and Review any feedback helps.**

 **Stay Cool**


	4. New Faces

I do not own Naruto or RWBY.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts' Scroll Text_

" **Dark Character speech" Technique**

' _ **Dark Character thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 4: New Faces**

Kisame sat in a meditative position as he waited on rooftop overlooking the busy streets of Vale with his sword resting comfortably on his back. He rotates his neck a bit and deeply inhales while letting warmth of the sun wash over his gilled cheeks.

As to the reason he was sitting on the roof without a care in the world being that his oh so generous General had given him another assignment as both a punishment for his disobedience, and as a way to follow up on all the information he was able to bring back from his little…fiasco around Vale and the docks.

But when he really just sat and thought about it the only real thing this is really going to accomplish is rooting out more of the Fang, which was good in both his and Ironwood's eyes.

So how was this a punishment again? Eh, not like he really cared seeing as he pretty lucky only getting an enforced curfew in the form of a tracking chip. Which was pretty much just the Atlas exchange student equivalent of detention in his case. Plus he and Penny were supposed to be heading to Beacon soon anyway, what did he care if that carried over to detention? He'd learned a long time ago how to meditate to kill time, so it's not like he'd ever be bored. Besides he and Samehada could hold a conversation well enough if it came down to that.

So all in all not a bad deal in his eyes defiantly could've been worse.

But back to the matter at hand the faunus opened his eyes as Samehada rumbled and clicked loudly on his back getting him to look down off his perch to see his target had arrived.

Time to go to work.

 **Flashback**

After getting Penny and him back to base Kisame had a sinking feeling in his gut that something or someone was about to rain down on his little parade.

And sure enough not even five minutes after they checked in with the guards they both received messages on their scrolls to meet with Ironwood in the command center.

Kisame shakes his head as Penny swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as they marched to the room.

Opening the door they were met with Ironwood in person rather than a hologram, making Kisame himself swallow at the look on his face as he looked to them. "So do the two of you have anything to say?" He asks almost sarcastically already knowing pretty much everything.

"Sir Penny had nothing to do with the events that lead to the incident on the docks she was only there for a brief period of time." Kisame says in his rather rare professional tone of voice.

The general though did not look anymore amused so he went on, "It was completely my idea sir. She jumped into the situation only to provide assistance to me when the Bullheads appeared."  
Penny looks to Kisame with wide eyes at the fact that he was basically trying to take all the blame for the two of them leaving and everything that followed in the two short nights they had been out.

Ironwood messaged his temples and looked between the two of them, "I already figured most of that. What I want to know is why, and when I here why I want to know if **anything** was gained from this little escapade of yours Hoshigaki?"

His tone made Penny grow even more concerned for her friend and teammate. But she held her voice, as Kisame himself didn't seem to be that concerned and reached into his combat pouch to pull out what looked like close to a dozen memory cards.

"These were all from the scrolls of confirmed White Fang terrorists. I think whatever is on these should be interesting." Kisame says handing them all to Ironwood who motioned one of his guards to take them to a technician.

Once they had left Kisame continued, "As to why sir, I'll be completely honest I thought that Penny could use a little bit of an exposure to Vale's culture. It's not like she had too many chances to interact with anyone outside of Atlasian military or academy and if she is to participate in the Vytal then I think it would be best for her to get a bit better at socializing with people other than myself. The White Fang though was more a spur of the moment situation when I saw them in the act, which snowballed once I found more information on their activity, and in all honesty I just couldn't let them go. As for relevant information I'm sure at least one of those memory cards has at least a little bit of information on one of them."

Ironwood just shook his head, "Hoshigaki you don't know how lucky you are. If it were anyone else other than you or Penny here I'd have them shipped back to Atlas immediately for insubordination and unauthorized engagement of a terrorist cell. But seeing as to how you did prevented the White Fang from stealing several dozen tons of Dust, the fact that your team can't be complete without you, and who is currently sponsoring your stay at Atlas academy I'm going to think about what I want done. For your sake just hope that whatever is on those memory cards is worth it. I've already got Ozpin and Goodwitch breathing down my neck for letting students wander the town. If their own students weren't involved as well I'd imagine the two of them would be barging in here at any moment."

He then just takes a seat at his desk and motions for them to leave. And once outside Penny let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Well that could've been much worse." Kisame says plainly making Penny just look up and stare at the much taller of the two.

"Why'd you take the blame? I was the one that got lost." She says in a low voice making the faunus look to her and smirk before he playfully started messing with her hair.

"Don't worry about it Penny. Besides, you said that you'd made friends right?" She nods to him slowly not really wanting him to take his hand out of her hair. "Then that's good enough for me. Someone's got to watch out for you; else you'd be socially hopeless." He says jokingly before walking off. Leaving the now adorably glaring ginger behind to play catch up.

The next day Kisame had been called back into Ironwoods office, and he looked not too different from yesterday. He really wasn't an expressive kind of guy, but from what Kisame had seen Ironwood was a man who only needed a few choice words to get his point across.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kisame says to Ironwood who throws him a small metal chip.

Kisame looks at him confused for a moment before the general clicked a few times on his scroll. "Before I show you anything I want you to place that tracker either or your person or weapon. I'm not taking another chance of you going off." Ironwood says to him in an unflinching voice before Kisame sighs and places the tracking chip on the inside of his flack jacket.

"Good, now as for what I brought you in for was found on one of those memory drives you brought back. It seems that White Fang has a much larger presence in Vale than I first thought. But with more members comes more loose ends to be tied up, which is where you come in."  
This got the shark-like soldier to straighten up a bit seeing a golden chance to go pull a few fangs.

"Turns out they have a deserter in their ranks and he is currently trying to leave Vale as we speak." Kisame nods and watches as the general sends him a file via scroll.

"This is your target, his name is Tukson Grey and he was a former White Fang information broker and from what the information can tell us at one point a field operative for the Fang."

Kisame nodded and began to scan information and looked over the picture he was given of a rather professional looking man. Black clean cut and kept hair with very noticeable and very recognizable sideburns and pale yellow eyes. He appeared to change his dress quite often and from what it looked like he had a rather large selection meaning that he might've had a great deal of money, so either the Fang were using his business for money laundering or he had actually stolen some from his former organization.

"So the target is smart and has at least basic to advanced combat training. And all we know is what he did in the Fang, the location of his business, and the fact that he wants out bad enough to leave the Kingdom."

Ironwood nodded, "It may not be much to go on but I don't think he is aware that the Fang are on to him so that gives you the element of surprise should things become violent."

Kisame nods and pockets the folder into a scroll file, "Is there anything else I need to be aware of sir?" He asks the headmaster and general.

"We want him brought in alive, unharmed if possible. We need allies Kisame not corpses. As for any other information, all I have to say is get this done quickly and quietly Ozpin is trying to push up the date in which you and your team are to be accommodated in Beacon. I don't have to tell you how much that is going to hinder further operations. Time is of the essence here Beacon begins classes again in a little under two weeks. So if you can get this done quickly then we will be able to perhaps green light another op for you and lessen White Fang presence in the area."

Kisame nods and salutes before exiting the office and couldn't help but smile a savage grin and make his way out to the nearest Bullhead to go into the city.

 **Flashback End**

And that was where he was now, walking through the front door of Tukson's Book Trade ready for anything the White Fang deserter might try to throw at him.

Looking around trying to see if there were any cameras in the area Kisame smirks seeing none on the walls or ceiling. So without anything else egging him at the back of his mind he calmly walks over to the counter and rings the service bell.

"Just one second. I'm in the back." A calm and deep voice sounds through a set of double doors.

Hearing the voice Kisame rolls his shoulders and waits. And he didn't wait long at all he was greeted by the man himself less than a second later.

Tukson for his part only pauses for a moment when he looked at the other faunus with the weapon on his back. And for a few tense moments the two stood there in the silence of the bookstore before Kisame decided to break the silence.

"You Tukson?" He asks glancing over his shoulder towards the door.

"Yes is there anything I can help you with?" He says in a still calm and professional tone.

Kisame just decides to cut to the chase, "So what made you leave the Fang? And before you try anything that will result in you being seriously harmed and or maimed I'll just come out and say that I myself hold no love for the White Fang."

Kisame saw him visibly relax at that, "Who are you though? Not too many people casually walk into a store and know secrets about the owners."  
Kisame shrugs, "No harm in telling, name's Hoshigaki Kisame but I doubt that name means anything to you." He says before he sees the man's eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"Oh so you do know who I am. That makes this a lot more interesting. Look Tukson, you appear to be a man of sound mind so what say I offer you a deal?" Kisame asks walking back over to the front of the store.

Tukson's eyes never leave his back as he watches him dim the windows and flip the OPEN sign to CLOSE.

"And what deal would someone of your reputation be offering?" He asks in concern and almost suspense.

Kisame makes his way back to the counter, "Well if you know me then you know I'm a man who never lies. So here's what I'm offering. Witness Protection, you come with me and then we get you on a plane to Atlas where you live out a comfortable life as an avid reader, and part of the reason the White Fang fell. You in or do I need to give more detail?" He says to the man who had a small bead of sweat on his head.

"Details would be appreciated." Tukson says still in his regular tone of voice.

Kisame smirks, "Alright then, I'll give you all the details you want."  
Kisame takes a good look at Tukson in his entirety, "You were at one point a field operator for the Fang, so they're not going to be taking any chances when it comes to the possible chance that you'll get away or best case scenario kill whoever they send. So whomever they send after you will be highly trained, well armed, and well coordinated and they will be absolutely relentless in their efforts to kill you and anyone else who might know any of their little secrets, that's just the unfortunate reality for you right now. And the fact that you were an information broker for them eliminates any possibility that you'll be brought back alive no matter how hard you try to talk them out of it. What's worse is that you'll be on the run for the rest of your life. That is unless you learn to make friends fast. And I happen to be offering my friendship to you right now, and if you accept the offer, then my friends become yours and believe me at that point you'll friends in very high places who are all very good at doing very dangerous things. You understand what I'm telling you?"

He nods slowly to the aquatic faunus his brow lined with sweat at the thoughts of his rather careless leaving of the Fang.

"So then, you never told me why did you leave?" Kisame asks once again knowing Tukson was going to come with whether he liked it or not, his very presence was telling the owner so.

The older man sighs, "Three months ago I sold information to one of the Fang's heavy hitters, and I don't know which one I never saw him only heard his voice. But what he wanted was raising a few red flags for me, so following my gut I started doing some digging and called in a favor from another info broker. It was here that I learned exactly what I'd done; the information I'd given him was a listing of local supply shipments via the Vale interkingdom transit. Whoever it was bombed a train headed north out of the major urban area towards some of the more remote areas."

Tukson had to stop himself and sigh, "Forty transit employees died, most of them killed in either the bomb or the crash after it derailed. But there were others who…who just starved, froze, or just got torn apart by the Grimm. I saw the reports and the photographs; youngest one on there was a faunus kid who went to see what his mom did for a living, kid couldn't have been more than twelve."

Kisame looked to Tukson and both of them held a bit of a somber look, "Yeah those fuckers tend not to care who dies. And yet they still try to call themselves heroes. I guess it's as the old saying goes, die a hero or live long enough to be the villain."

The two then looked to one another and Tukson motions for the two of them to go in the back. "Yeah I guess we both left for the same reason then." He told Kisame as the soldier just shook his head.

"At least you didn't have to watch it happen." He says bitterly before walking back into the front of the store leaving the man to pack his things.

Once there Kisame stood along before suddenly and in a burst of rage smashed his fist through a wall as a way to calm down temporarily. Ironwood always said he was hotheaded when it came to the Fang. But he couldn't help it when something that used to be so noble collapses into whatever the fuck they call themselves now, he couldn't help but get angry to the point where he was seeing red.

Looking over his shoulder the shark saw that Tukson had finished his packing and nodded to him.

Kisame leaned down to the tracker in his jacket and spoke out loud guessing that it double as a microphone, "Package secure returning to base."

Peeking his head out Kisame scans the area before motioning Tukson to follow as they moved quickly down the streets trying to blend in as much as possible, or at least Tukson was.

"So what all do you know about me?" Kisame asks out of the blue getting his attention.

Tukson scans the sidewalk with his eyes and relaxes a bit seeing that it was teeming with people making a bit easier on him.

"Well I know that you grew up with Ghira the former leader of the Fang, I also know that legally in Menagerie you're considered dead. But besides that kind of hard not to recognize someone with your more unique appearance." He says honestly to him.

"So then why'd you back up in the shop?"

"Because I also know what kind of fighter you are from your time with Adam Taurus. The two of you were very prominent among some of the other groups And they loved to talk." He says looking over his shoulder again.

Kisame nodded to that knowing that there were bound to be a few people that remembered what he looked like and how he used to act especially if anyone lived o Menagerie. "You lived there, for how long?"

Tukson looks towards him, "Born there, and moved here less than two years ago with other members when they needed someone with experience in information gathering."

He looks up with another frown on his face, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Kisame laughed a bit at the tone in the other faunus' voice and couldn't help but nod his head. "Yeah would've, could've, should've. Been there and done that."

They then reach the end of the street near the water's edge and for a moment it looked like everything was going to just end smoothly, but when Kisame feels Samehada lightly wiggle against the center of his back he knew that something had happened in the time that he got there to now.

Because from what his sword was telling him they were now being watched.

He just knew that trouble was coming, it always did.

Kisame sensing something coming very quickly towards the two of them from above grabs Tukson by the collar and throws him aside just in time as a small needle like blade from the rooftop to the right of them.

Kisame looks up but sees nothing and looks to Tukson and snarls now in the dilemma of leave him behind and pursue or carry on with the extraction. And for now the choice of protecting Tukson was weighting more in his mind.

Deciding to just leave now rather than later Kisame grabs Tukson by the collar and sprints off down the road to a more remote part of the town where no one else would get involved if the assassin came back.

Tukson for his part was trying to keep an eye on the roof as he was almost being literally dragged by Kisame as he ran.

Stopping at the edge of the water Kisame once again stops in his tracks to avoid a small thin blade that came from almost out of nowhere.  
Kisame out of reflex throws a kunai where the blade ended only to see the surrounding air shatter into thousands of pieces.

It was then that he heard the sound of what he thought were high heels clicking on the sidewalk and began to look around for whatever made the noise.

' _Shit it's still daylight out I didn't think the Fang would have the balls to send someone out now. Whoever they are they're quick and very hard to sense. A perfect little assassin.'_ He thought in his head listing the factors to himself. The assassin was bold, nimble, and hard to sense on his own.

So cracking his neck the shark faunus grinned in anticipation as the sound of high heels came ever closer to him and the confused Tukson.

Looking dead ahead Kisame sees his assailant for the first time.

They were female with very pale skin and multiple hair colors ranging from light brown hair on the left side of her head then splitting down the middle with light pink hair on the right side of her head with a few streaks of white along the pink side. Her eyes were also multi colored with one being a soft brown and the other being light pink like her hair.

As for her attire she had on a white jacket with a pink interior, long brown pants, pitch-black gloves, and white colored boots. Underneath the jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and bottom exposing a bit of skin around the girl's hips. She also had a variety of necklaces on her neck, but from the looks of her Kisame could guess she didn't get all of them legally.

Her weapon, or what Kisame assumed was her weapon, was a somewhat frilly looking pink and white umbrella. But knowing what typical weapons of Remnant were like he assumed it was almost guaranteed to have a few hidden tricks in case things got hairy.

It was just now though that Kisame noticed something unique about her boots though, they had ridiculously high heels on them making the man grin as he dropped Tukson and gripped Samehada and slowly made his way towards the girl.

"You know out of everything they'd send after this guy I can confidently say that I was not expecting a multi colored midget. So this is a first for me shortstop." He says comically making the girl frown at the comment.

Walking towards her still Kisame was now on edge the girl must have extraordinary confidence in herself if she hadn't moved yet. That fact alone made Samehada almost wriggle in anticipation.

Kisame wanting to get this over with quickly did not remove his greatsword but rather he quickly lobbed a few kunai from his holster towards the girl. And to no surprise she easily avoided them, her frown now turning into a smile.

Kisame now going all in swings his blade at her midsection in a wide arc and watches as the girl with practiced ease bends at the waist and knees and goes low attacking his footing.

Not one to give up something as vital as that Kisame quickly used his incredible strength jerk the sword downwards almost on top of the girl, but once again she dodged this time by sliding to the side and throwing a low kick at his ankles.

Kisame merely lifted his leg and went for an ax kick but the girl once again moved with the grace of a dancer and avoided it entirely, but he did notice the subtle widening of her eyes when she could see the two small craters he left when either his sword or his leg hit the ground.

Getting her bearings she looked to Kisame who had shifted to a low stance and was holding his sword across his lower back.

"What's the matter? You're not scared of me are you short stuff?" He says mockingly to the multi colored girl getting only a roll of the eyes.

She then went on the offensive coming at him a little faster than he was expecting resulting in her landing two clean kicks to Kisame side before he was able to react and bring his sword around to try and get some distance.

She comes in again, but Kisame was on guard now and he jabs at her with the hilt of his weapon before bringing his leg up in a roundhouse. But the girl was once again proving to be a slippery one managed to maneuver herself out of harm's way by throwing her body first under the weapon and rolling to her side and popping back up onto her feet.

But with Kisame never was one to let up on an attack and goes on the offensive again making the girl widen her eyes as Kisame began to actually pick up speed in his attacks. So she was put on the defensive as he swings began to pick up more momentum and eventually one led into another as she found herself having to drop as soon and she rolled and was actually starting to get overrun from the sword's sheer size and speed of the swings.

Kisame then goes low and watches as the girl jumps to avoid and capitalizes on it by shoulder charging the girl using the strength in his last swing as a bit of springboard to throw his body forward.

The girl not really prepared for the sudden and literal charge crosses her arms to block, but since she was still airborne she was sent flying from the hit.

And while Kisame would admit that the hit itself wasn't really much compared to how he usually took people or Grimm down, it was still a rather solid hit regardless. Which was saying a lot as he saw her start to recover after her rather hard landing.

Kisame smirks and goes to keep her down by throwing close to a dozen kunai at the downed girl. But to her credit she was able to roll back onto her feet and bring her umbrella up and extend it in order to block all of the incoming knives.

She then smirked and quickly kicked up one of the knives before casually grabbing hold of it in a reverse grip. She then pointed her umbrella somewhat like a rapier at Kisame and came at him again.

The faunus not one to back down from a challenge leapt into the air and brought his sword down with the force a small warhead, utterly destroying the ground where the tip of the bandaged blade landed and from there brought his legs down in a sweeping motion before ripping the blade out and turning himself into a one, two, three combo of kick, slash, and kick.

The multi colored girl though used her own weapon as a way of getting some air before dropping down and bringing the knife to bare, trying to burry it into Kisame's eye socket.

Moving quickly out of the way Kisame reached for her arm with his free hand, but was met with the blunt weapon in her other hand.

And after landing a clean blow to Kisame's head the girl tried again to get the knife up again, but was forced to avoid the large vertical swing of Kisame's leg as it rose almost out of nowhere to nearly punt her away from him.

She was then reengaged by the faunus as he went for a flying knee but once again the girl was proving to still be able to avoid him somewhat easily as she rolled under and jabbed him in the "sweet spot" with the tip of her umbrella making the man freeze and groan in pain.

Seeing her golden opportunity the girl comes back now with her knife in a forward grip, she lunges at him and he was barely able to dodge it, and even then was unable to avoid the kicks that followed two to his chest and one rather solid one to the bottom of his chin.

Using those as a bit of springboard she lands again on her feet and casually twirls the knife as she looks to him now panting, and just recovering from the shot to his groin.

"Alright then. That fucking sucked. But I got to hand it to you not too many can land solid hits like that on me. I guess playtime is over then." He says to her making her grin at his slightly pained face.

She then charges again with intent of lodging his own knife into his neck. But she noticed very quickly that he was in a guard, but had positioned his free hand just in front of his chest and with the middle and pointer finger extended and the ring and pinky finger curled into a semi fist.

And when she was close she heard him, **"** **Sensatsu Suishō."** (A Thousand Needles of Death)

From there she looked around her and saw that within the knife's grip was a small amount of water dust. Realizing that it was one of many that he had thrown at her the realizes and watches in horror as the close to two-dozen kunai around the battlefield all began to glow a dark blue and then released small puddles of water that quickly morphed and shaped into needle like blades.

Hell even the one in her hand was launching sharpened water dust at her; only this one was directly in her face rather than her back and sides.

Quickly thinking she dropped the knife and pressed a hidden button on the handle of her umbrella extending it and releasing a large blast of wind dust carrying her into the air. Helping her avoid most of the attack.

But it still wasn't fast enough to take her out of harm's way completely; as the girl was still pelted with a small portion of the needles, though they had a good deal of their killing potential in traveling further than originally meant to in order to catch up to her.

The girl grits her teeth as she felt most of them landing in the back of legs and some on the bottom of her feet. But it wasn't over as the girl watched in horror as Kisame was now taking a running start to reach her.

Panicking girl goes to press the button again, but the sudden appearance of Samehada in her peripheral forces her to fold her weapon lest she be hit and damaged even further.

But in dropping down she put herself in range of Kisame's iron like grip.

Feeling the needles digging further into her ankle, she felt herself quickly being thrown downward.

Landing on the ground with a resounding thud, the girl actually coughed up some blood and Kisame landed not to far away, and bruise on his cheek already completely healed.

She then began to crawl away from him making the faunus shake his head, "What's the matter short stuff? Loose your confidence?" He says mockingly as the girl slowly started to heal with her aura making the man shake his head.

He looks to his right and watches as Samehada slithers over to him while hissing and growling at him, "Look I had to throw you, otherwise she'd get away. If it makes you feel any better I think she's going to taste like Neapolitan ice cream. I know you've been asking for something sweet."

The sword then wriggled or in its case giggled in delight at the thought as it slides up Kisame's leg and into the strap on his back.

Kisame then casually struts over to the downed and still recovering girl and watched as she turned to face him with a face of anger and fear.

The shark faunus shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry about this, but you know how this goes. No witnesses." He then brings his sword down onto her neck.

Only to watch her shatter into thousands of glass like shards, making him realize that the girl had already escaped, but he was left wondering when she made the illusion.

Realizing that Tukson could still be in danger he runs over to the faunus who for the most part had chosen to just stay quiet during the whole fight. Making Kisame sigh in relief, as this whole thing wasn't just a waste of time.

"Well then we should get moving then." He says casually to the other faunus as they made their way to the water's edge.

"So are we being escorted by boat?"

"Nope."

"Plane?"

"Wrong again."

Kisame then takes Samehada off his back, which confuses Tukson. He then looks to him and smirks, "Believe me you're not going to like how I plan to get you there."

 **Later**

Back at base Kisame could be seen escorting the wide-eyed and still shocked Tukson to the office of general Ironwood.

"Never again, never again am I going to do that." He mumbles to himself making the shark man laugh.

"Oh don't be a bitch about it. It wasn't that bad, alterative was that you drown."  
Tukson turns to him, "Looking back on it, not that bad of a choice." Making the younger male just roll his eyes.

He approaches the room and knocks waiting for the go ahead to enter, "Come in." He hears, but it wasn't the general's voice.

He then goes to open the door and finds his general almost scowling at the man across his desk.

He immediately recognized the man, and one and only Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Hello Mr. Hoshigaki, I'm sure you already know who I am, but just for formality I'll just introduce myself anyway. My name is Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Your general and I were just discussing you."

' _Oh shit.'_

 **Elsewhere**

A certain multi colored girl had just made her way back to her temporary base and quickly activated her scroll and contacted the first person that came to her mind.

"Neo report." They demanded in a low, feminine, but at the same time slow and sultry voice.

The girl then began typing into her scroll.

 _Mission failed, target escaped._

The message was sent and the woman on the other end frowned at the news. "Care to explain your failure? Looking at you I'm going to assume your injuries are the result of this failure."

 _Unexpected interference, a new Huntsman probably one of Ironwoods personally selected. Big, strong, and surprisingly fast, took everything I gave and just laughed at me afterwards. I'd place him as a pretty high threat._

The woman on the other end reads her message over, "If he was able to do that to you then I will have to agree with your assessment. Tell me though, will you recover in time for the Vytal Festival?"

Neo nods, "Then that is all that matter at the moment. But for the future if you would send us a picture if you have one."

Neo shakes her head and begins typing again.

 _No picture. But he's a faunus, an aquatic one at that, shark-like._

 _Tall, packed with muscle, blue skin, impossible to miss in a crowd. Carries a giant bandaged wrapped sword. And Cinder, be careful of this one, if I didn't escape he would've killed me._

The now identified Cinder raised a brow at the description, "A shark faunus, that is interesting. Perhaps Adam might know something about this mystery person of ours. As for the sword, I believe that I've heard of something similar before. But onto more important matters, I'll be sending Emerald to escort to back to our headquarters. I'm not taking any chances now if there is a new player that was able to defeat you then it would be best if all of us were to stay on guard for the time being. Thankfully Tukson's information is going to be a bit out dated for our little shark. But I'll be asking Roman and Adam to be making a few changes, just in case."

The multi colored haired girl nodded and closed her scroll before staring at the multiple spot like bruises that were finally beginning to heal across her legs, which were now symbols of her failure and uselessness.

Scowling at the thought of being seen as useless again the girl unsheathes her hidden blade from her umbrella and slashes the nearest table in half out of rage.

It was then that her eyes began to shift from their usual pink and brown to burning red at the thought of that faunus.

 **And Done!**

 **Alright, then kind of in the middle of Volume One and Two but hey all good things in time, so anyway yeah kind of disappointed I didn't get anything out during January, but hey always this month.**

 **Anyway please Read and Review it always helps to see feedback.**

 **Stay Cool**


	5. To Beacon We Go

I do not own either Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

' _Thought' Scroll Messages_

" **Dark Character Speech" Technique**

" _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 5: To Beacon We Go**

The room was quiet for a few tense moments as Kisame, Tukson, and Ironwood all had their eyes glued onto Ozpin's as the man himself simply stared at the two new arrivals with a gaze that told them almost immediately that anything they would've said was most likely going to quickly be turned around on them.

Ironwood let out a sigh, "Hoshigaki report." He says not even looking to Ozpin who chose to simply watch this unfold for the time being.

The younger of the two faunus in the room bit the inside of cheek and bit and sighed, "Mission successful sir. Target secure and we now have his full cooperation. Though there was a complication during the extraction." Kisame says at the end making the general raise a brow at the last part.

"And what would this complication be exactly, and more importantly was it dealt with?" The general asked in a curious but also stern voice making Kisame actually straighten up slightly.

"The Fang sent an assassin to try and take out Tukson before we got to him. But, as you can see she failed to execute her target." He responds to his superior before gesturing to the other faunus in the room.

The general though leans in a bit, "She? Describe them, this assassin in detail. What did they look like and how did they fight?"

Kisame puts it in the back of his mind that both of them seemed a little extra on edge when he mentioned that the assassin was a girl.

"Short, maybe not even five feet tall, very pale skin multi colored eyes one pink and the other light brown. Three different hair colors brown, pink, and streaks of white. Used an umbrella as a weapon with a hidden blade and seemed to be very confident with a knife in her hand. She was quick, agile, and for the most part stealthy. I only sensed her when she was almost in striking distance to the package. Her semblance if I were to take a guess is something close to illusions, anytime you break one they shatter like glass."

The two headmasters look to him then one another and seemed a bit relieved, weird.

"Well that certainly sounds like quite the adversary Mr. Hoshigaki I'm amazed to see that she was never able to deal any lasting damage to you." Ozpin speaks up making his somewhat awkward appearance here all the more.

"Not for lack of trying though. But I've always been very hard to kill." He says back to the silver haired professor.

"Ozpin just cut to the chase if you would, Hoshigaki here doesn't like to be in the dark." Ironwood says in a flat but firm voice to the other man.

Said man sighs gives a brief glance to the general, "You always were one to get straight to the point James. Very well I suppose I should hurry this along, Glynda is getting rather impatient with some of our more rambunctious students as of late so I'd best be getting back before she decides to punish some of them a bit more harshly."

He then turns to the two faunus in the room and locks eyes with Kisame, "Mr. Hoshigaki from this point forward two things are going to happen. First you are to accompany me to Beacon academy where we can more closely monitor you in a more controlled environment. And secondly Mr. Grey if you are to be turned over to James here in which whatever Kisame promised you will be well taken care of, whatever that may have been."

Kisame widened his eyes and looks to Ironwood for backup but the man just sighs, "This is out of my hands now Kisame, not even a week in Vale and you've already racked up more than a few confirmed kills not to mention a fair amount of property damage both for the Kingdom of Vale and for a the Schnee dust company. I know this may feel like you're being double-crossed. But the only reason Ozpin isn't having this brought to the public's attention is because we don't want people to think that Atlas has started an invasion of Vale. And though he won't admit it you've already gotten some good things done in your time here from helping to stop a heist and now handing over an informant. So as much as it pains me to admit the two of us seem to have been caught red-handed so to speak. Isn't that right Ozpin?" He says gritting his teeth as the silver haired headmaster turns and looks him over almost seeming to revel in his admission of guilt.

Ozpin nods, "While I do appreciate James trying to help in anyway he can I do not want military assets of Atlas running around unchecked in Vale or more specifically ones that **I** do not know about or fully understand. These are trying times, and trust is something that must be kept between the Kingdoms. And having learned that two of his up and coming best are running assignments that border on Black Ops here are very good ways of loosing what little trust remains prevalent."

Kisame tenses his muscles trying to calm down slightly, but at the end just sighs looks Ozpin in the eye, "So after this meeting I'm assuming that Penny and I are to come with you?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No only you, Vale's police department knows of only you because of your incident in front of the dust store. Your partner can remain here with James if she so chooses I'm not going to force her to leave if she doesn't want to."

Kisame nodded, "So when are we going to leave then?" He asks not at all looking forward to being sent to the school early.

Ozpin smirks, "Well since I did say that I was pressed time I'm going to have say as soon as possible. Don't worry I'll give you time to grab your things and say farewell to your partner if she chooses not to come." He sees Kisame look away for a moment and nod before looking to Tukson who for the most part has been standing there slightly awkward.

"And what about him? I gave my word that he'd get witness protection in return for turning over any and all information he has on the Fang and if he doesn't that makes a liar something I know for damn sure I'm not ever going to be." Kisame says gesturing to the puma like faunus.

Ironwood though stands up to cut off Ozpin before he could even speak, "He'll still be in our custody nothing about is going to change. Like Ozpin said he will get whatever assistance required ensuring his full cooperation. Rest assured Kisame I'll make sure he is well taken care of."  
The two faunus look to one another as Tukson walks forward while Kisame turns his back and begins to exit the room in order to go pack what little he brought with him for the ride over to Beacon.

As he made his way to the barracks he saw a familiar head of bright orange hair waiting for him casually swinging her feet back and forth on top of her bunk.

She looks up at the sound of footsteps and smiles seeing that Kisame and finally returned, "You're back. So how was your mission?" She asks in her usual cheery grin making the taller Atlas soldier smirk at his friend and ruffle her hair as he started to put what little he brought into his bag.

"Oh you know the usual business I go to a place, see some things, and kick some ass. But this time I met someone even shorter than you." He says making the girl roll her eyes at that last part.

She then looks at all the things he was putting into his bag and raises a brow, "Where are we going?" She asks before joining him in packing.

Kisame stops and puts a hand on her shoulder, "No we this time Penny it's just me that's going. You're going to stay here." He says to her plainly making the girl pause and look at him strangely.

"You're so silly sometimes." She says simply before returning her own things.

Kisame this time puts a hand on her shoulder, "Look Penny this isn't an assignment that you have to follow me on. I'm going off to Beacon early because I fucked up and didn't cover my tracks as much as I should've. And now that lack of discretion caught up to me meaning I don't have choice in his so just stay here for the time being." He says to her bluntly not wanting her to see what was going to happen once he got there.

Penny though to his surprise just put her hand on his shoulder like he had done for her and smiled, "I don't have to go with you, but I want to. Friends stick together Kisame, and you're my first friend so I'm coming along with you." She says with an unusual amount of resolve in her voice letting Kisame know she wasn't backing down.

' _She getting more and more stubborn, well can't blame anyone else but me for that. Guess I really am a bad influence after all.'_ He thinks to himself before smirking and shaking his head.

He then sees Penny lightly brush as she seemed to remember something, "And I was the one who got lost in the first place and got us caught after all." She says with a much more shy tone of voice rather than her stubborn refusal to stay not even a few seconds ago.

Kisame just laughs at the complete flip of personality, "Come on Penny Beacon awaits."

"Wait Ruby and her team go to Beacon? That means I get to do girl things with them!" The ginger haired girl says excitedly making the faunus roll his eyes at her cheery attitude coming back in full circle.

But if he was honest it was what made Penny fun to be around.

They both then made their way to the awaiting bullhead with Ozpin calmly standing patiently for the two to make their way over, "So it seems as if your partner will be joining us?"  
The older man turns to Penny and smiles at her, "What is your name young lady?"

Penny just smiles, "My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet professor Ozpin."

They then begin to load themselves onto the bullhead when they notice that there was another passenger already on the aircraft who for the most part sat there casually taking bites out of an apple.

When Kisame and Penny got near them they turned and allowed the two to get a better look at them.

They were female and if Kisame had to judge maybe around 5'5 in height and as for ago he'd say late thirties possibly early forties though he had to admit they seemed to hold a youthful air around them even if they were just sitting there doing nothing but eating some fruit.

Then for some reason the faunus felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of "youthful" crossing his mind.

Weird….

Anyway back to the newcomer they had pale skin like that of person who doesn't get hardly any sunlight, long red hair tied at both ends with what looked like a bit of similar colored cloth, and piercing blue eyes similar to the color of a lightning flash.

As for clothing they wore long, loose sleeved, and striped dark green jacket that had a taller collar than most covering her neck a bit. Underneath that Kisame could see a second long sleeve slightly poking out of her coat but it was a simple blue colored sweatshirt. And for the bottom part of her wardrobe she wore black baggy pants that came to about the very bottoms of her shins with what looked like leg warmers underneath that, and a pair of open toed sandals.

After what seemed like a few minutes of looking the two of them over the woman just looks out the other end and resumes eating her apple.

"I see you've met Miss Ringo. I can assure that she is one of the finest staff members at my academy, she happens to teach our tracking and survival skills course at Beacon. In fact Mr. Hoshigaki she is the reason I was able to find you so quickly." Ozpin says getting into his seat and informing the pilot that they were all aboard.

The now named Ringo turns and looks to Kisame and Samehada on his back that had been unusually quiet ever since they had walked in to see Ozpin.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that much. But I have to ask how much strength are you holding back?" She asks with a small playful tone in her voice.

But to Kisame something was off about her, it was like looking into a distorted mirror. They were similar he just didn't know how yet.

"Care to see for yourself?" He asks trying to egg her on.

She smiles and shakes her head, "Sorry kid I think Oz here wouldn't be too happy if the two of us crashed this bird with him in it. And besides, I don't feel like eating seafood tonight. How about you ask me later and I'll _teach_ you a thing or two." She says with that same tone of dangerous playfulness.

Kisame smiles his own shark like smile as Samehada finally lets out a low grumble; "It's a date then."

She laughs at him, "Sorry kid you're too young for me. And besides my heart was stolen by a long time ago. No dates for me." She says making Penny look over to her in surprise as she smiles.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asks in a curious and innocent tone that made the new woman blush a bit at the blunt question.

"Well he's not my lover yet, but one of these days I'm going to just snap, nab him, and devour him like he's my new favorite meal." She says with a shiver of excitement going through her, and a slightly larger blush.

Penny looked at her as if she was a new role model with an expression of wonder, not at all getting what she meant.

Kisame almost recoiled at the sound of that and looked a bit worried as Penny and her began talking about…who knows what.

And Ozpin simply sat that befuddled, _'I didn't think they'd get along with her this quickly.'_

 **At Beacon**

Team RWBY was bored.

No other way to say it they were just bored.

The semester had ended a few days ago and for the girls they were more then glad to be out of the classroom and onto their own free time, only real problem was that all of them had things on their minds.

For Ruby she just couldn't convince any of her teammates to go to any of the stores she wanted to visit and if they don't go then it's less fun. She just couldn't understand how they didn't want to go to any of her favorite stores that were now doing their special out of school sales with half off an any and all weapons parts and ammunition.

Of course the price of dust rounds were still ridiculous given the current lack of said material, but hey half off still sounds pretty tempting.

Yang wanted to go back out on the town with her motorcycle and hit up all her favorite spots like she did when she graduated from Signal, but with company this time, which made almost everything just a little bit more fun.

Then again taking her sister to any bars might have her telling dad, and then she'd never hear the end about how she was supposed to be a "good influence" on her sister.

Blake was almost always reading, visiting with Sun who decided to start staying at Beacon early, or she would think to herself until she was exhausted and then go back to either of the two just a bit less enthusiastic about it.

So for her she was booked solid as far as free time goes.

And then there was Weiss who would do anything as long as it didn't involve weapons, illegal activities, or a certain monkey faunus who had been getting on her nerves as of late.

The other three members of the team just then happened to sneeze.

"I'm sooooo bored! You think Jaune and them have any plans? Maybe Nora could think of something to do?" Ruby complains while dangling off her bunk.

Blake looking up from the pages of her book raises a brow at her leader's idea, "Last I heard from them Nora and Ren had their own plans and have already left Beacon something about Ren taking her to see the zoo." She says recalling how much the hammer user couldn't shut up about seeing her favorite animal.

"Besides we don't have to something every second of everyday we can use this time to practice and get a leg up on the competition at the Vytal festival and rest our minds for next semester." Weiss chimes in looking over an old video she had recorded earlier that semester to look over her fighting style looking for anything she could improve.

Yang who was looking over her gauntlets looks up at the white themed girl and scowls at the thought, "You're already thinking about more classes Weiss? Good Oum we just started our break with breaking up a robbery and meeting one of the scariest MF's of our lives. I'm too excited to just sit and do nothing I say we hit the town and look for some more trouble." She says slamming Ember Celica onto her arms with the gauntlets already in combat mode.

The other three just look at her with a varying array of expressions.

Weiss scuffed and rolled her eyes, as she completely dismissed the idea, not that she was scared of meeting a certain someone, just dismissing the idea entirely….for moral reasons of course.

Blake had far off look in her eyes as memories of Kisame casually carving and cleaving away into the poor bastards that had gotten in his way, just like he always did.

And Ruby just looked confused, "Wait what do you mean MF and why was he so scary?"

Blake decided to at least not leave the team leader in the dark and answered, "She means Kisame."

Ruby dawned a look of realization and then nodded her head, "I thought he was kinda cool besides the um…excessive force." She says trying to block out the images of body bags being hauled off by the cops after the docks were cleaned up.

"Ok he is pretty scary…" She finally admits, "But no Yang we're not going to go looking around for trouble just because we're bored." She tells her sister making the blonde droop her head down at the fact that she had just been told no by her younger sibling.

' _Where did I go wrong!?'_ She thought at the idea of Ruby saying no to some sisterly bonding over drinks and brawls, it would be her tenth birthday all over again!

So now the four were just left to think once again alone with their thoughts, though now almost all of them were occasionally thinking about a rather unique Atlas student.

"Well this looks boring enough to bring a tear to my eye." They hear from the door.

They all look to see Sun standing casually in the doorway in his usual attire.

"Hey Sun," Blake says casually before going back to her book.

"Wow I feel so loved…" He says deadpan before walking in and squatting down to take a seat.

Yang looks at him and shrugs before grabbing a magazine from her bookrack and casually opened to the section she left off on.

"And then there were five tortured souls of boredom." Sun says getting Weiss irritated as she looked at him.

"Why are you even here in the first place? Shouldn't you be…anywhere else?" She says irritated to the blonde faunus.

Said blonde just shrugs his shoulders at the heiress's question, "No not really. My partner doesn't show up until maybe a week or two from now and even then the rest of my team won't be here until maybe two days before the Vytal tournament starts. As for why I'm here, probably the same reason you guys are I'm just really bored and need entertainment."

The four girls nod to that at hearing about boredom and were once again back to square one.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ruby shouts before sprinting out of the room taking all of them except Yang by surprise.

They all look to the quickly disappearing form of the little red reaper and sweatdrop at the sudden exit.

Yang though just calmly turns the page in her magazine, "She'll be back, and she does this when she has absolutely nothing to do. She did all the time when we were little back home on Patch. She'll be back just give her a half hour tops, she'll come back throw herself onto her pillow and cry for about a hour or two about the cruelty of life and the fact that somewhere at that very moment someone other than her could be building a weapon or eating cookies and milk."

Everyone else just looks at her with wide eyes at the casual nature of the comment.

"That or she doesn't come back which means she found something to do. So it's a win-win for us."

 **Beacon Entrance**

Kisame, Penny, Ozpin, and Miss Ringo as they knew her all made their way up to the academy.

Kisame ever since getting on the plane had had a bad feeling in his gut and even Samehada seemed to agree that this place was either hiding something or that something bad was going to happen here.

And more often than not his gut turned out to be right in the end.

"Something wrong Mr. Hoshigaki?" Ozpin asks seeing that the faunus had for some reason started walking a bit slower and looked around with a lot more suspicion rather than worry.

The shark like soldier shakes his head, "It's nothing just admiring the sights." He says quickly before he felt his sword vibrate on his back warning him that a familiar source of aura was nearby and getting closer and closer the more they walked.

Penny seemed to pick up on this as well since she looked back at him with a smile at the thought of seeing another friend again.

However before either of them could say a thing Ozpin gestured to the front door, "Well then if you two would please follow me and Miss Ringo then we can have your team room situated, and have you registered for the tournament."

Kisame and Penny look to the other woman that had been somewhat quiet and look over to her as she enters the building first.

"Take them up Ozpin there seems to be a set of prying eyes at the moment, I'll deal with them." She says before walking around the corner and before anyone could say a thing a small squeal was heard.

"She will be joining us shortly, please follow me to the elevator." He says before the two Atlas students moved walked into the elevator.

Meanwhile just around the corner Professor Ringo had a particular student by the ear.

"It's considered very rude to eavesdrop on people, you do know this right Ruby?" The older redhead said while holding onto a defeated looking Ruby's ear.

Ruby herself looked almost to the point of tears as the teacher held onto her ear and was having her stand on her very tiptoes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! Please let gooooooooooo…" She complains as the pain brought her to crocodile tears and made her think that the woman was damn near close to ripping her ear off.

The older woman shakes her head and sighs before simply dropping the energetic leader to the floor to rub her sore ear as she somewhat glared at the professor in front of her.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be enjoying your time off with your teammates?" She asks to the younger redhead.

Ruby just shrugs her shoulders at the question, "I'm just searching for something to do, and the rest of my team isn't helping too much so I took it upon myself to find fun and awesome activities that the whole team can do together. Or at least I was and then I saw you and Professor Ozpin walking with Kisame and Penny and so I got to wondering like 'What could they be doing here!?' and so I tried to follow you all but I'm not really the best at stalking since I was always the kind to rush into situations headfirst after all. But yeah I followed you all and then you found me and nearly ripped my ear off. Still kinda hurts by the way." She ranted a bit to the woman who held a small smirk on her face listening to the huntress in training ramble on.

Shaking her head she looks her in the eye, "Well if you're looking for something to do I think I have an idea for something you can do."

Ruby looks up with a hopeful look in her eyes, but the widening smirk left a bad thought in the back of her head.

She is then led back to elevator where Ozpin recently took the two new residents of Beacon and looked Ruby directly in her unique silver colored eyes, "So Ruby how well do you know those two troublemakers?"

At the top of the tower in Ozpin's office the three people in the elevator were greeted by a rather tall blonde woman with a riding crop and somewhat reveling Liberian outfit and half torn cape, or as everyone knew her around Beacon one Glynda Goodwitch resident combat professor and disciplinarian.

"Ozpin I assume these two are some of James' students?" She asks looking over them and raising a brow at Kisame's curious looking sword.

The Headmaster nods to her and takes a seat at his desk in the impressive office and folds his hands under his chin, "Yes Glynda they are two of James' pupils, two remarkably talented ones at that. Though I have to say Mr. Hoshigaki your methods tend to be a bit more extreme from what reports have told us."

The faunus shrugs, "I had to do what I had to do. I was taught a long time ago that the strong eat while the weak become meat." He says with a cold voice making the female professor glare at the extreme view.

Ozpin looks at him and a look that was slightly more aggressive then his previous ones after hearing that rather bold claim, "Yet you strive to become a Huntsman? A career in which you are to protect the weak, or the "meat" as you said, so that leaves us with the question as to why? Why choose this path rather than a more sinister option?"

Kisame looks at him and for a time both Penny and Glynda were forgotten in the small stare down between the two men, "If you're good at something never do it for free. Besides I'm been known to capture rather than kill."

That threw everyone for a loop especially since Ozpin had seen all the reports and had seen the "aftermath" of any White Fang member that had encountered Kisame. "I find that rather difficult to believe. Seeing as your escapade across the city ended with some startling losses of life."

Kisame shrugs his shoulders, "I make special exceptions every now and then, and if anyone gets the way of my mission then so be it. They forfeit their own life if they ignore my one warning, and besides most of those who I left in not so good of shape since being here in Vale, all of them were just blind sheep happily following a lie."

Ozpin grips his cane a bit more strongly making the younger male shut up instantly as he was reminded of the fact that the man in front of him held all the advantages. "Then tell me why I shouldn't have James send you back to Atlas? You are obviously a dangerous person, someone who is rather good at taking the lives of others and sometimes enjoys it. I would like you to convince me that you should allowed to stay in the Kingdom of Vale?" Everyone could almost see the aura that Ozpin was expelling at this point and if Penny looked close enough at her teammate then she would see the layer of sweat that covered his head.

Kisame for his part could almost taste the power rolling off of Ozpin and Samehada on his back couldn't shut up about the way it tasted slightly like a finely aged whiskey.

Kisame was trying his best to ignore his weapon's ramblings.

"Why? I couldn't tell you. Honestly I don't know what'll convince you, but obviously you've got me here for a reason if not then you would've told the general to put me on the first plane out of here. My guess is that you want my honest answer as to why I kill and why I kill the Fang the way I do?"

Ozpin narrows his eyes, but he doesn't move a muscle and lets him continue.

"You consider yourself a good man professor? Do you consider everyone that's had to kill a bad person? True there are plenty of people that I'd call evil because of why they killed or whom they killed. And honestly I wouldn't even call myself a good person, but I'm not evil either, I'd definitely say I'm somewhere in the middle. True I've killed and sometimes damn it I did enjoy it….I won't deny it. But I've only killed because it was my mission, missions that usually delve into darker corners of Remnant, missions that let everyone else sleep a little better at night." He says getting a dangerous edge to his voice.

"The Fang though that's where I draw blank, I hate them that much is true. But in reality I think what I hate the most is what they became, and I'll gladly claw my way to the bastards that corrupted it and turned into this sick lie that it's become. But besides it being my mission or the Fang, the only other reason I've ever taken a life was to save one." He says with a deep sigh letting a small weight off his shoulders as he tried to give his case.

Everyone was dead quiet as he finished his piece, "Did that answer enough for you?"

"Yes Mr. Hoshigaki, yes it did." He then reaches down and presses on a button signaling the elevator to start moving again.

From there the doors opened to reveal Miss Ringo and unexpectedly Ruby.

' _Oh boy, I don't like where this is going.'_ Kisame says in his head as the little red reaper looked just as confused as him and Penny.

"Miss Rose do you know where the visitor's dorms are on campus?" Ozpin asks the girl who simply nods to the headmaster.

He smirks and looks back to Penny and Kisame. "Well then I suppose that the two of you should see where you'll be staying for some time. Ruby please show Penny and Kisame to their room. And Miss Ringo will you accompany her and when you are finished give Kisame a friendly reminder that violence will not be tolerated outside of combat class."

The older redhead nods to Ozpin and nudges her head to the elevator signaling that it was time for them to leave.

From there the three students and one professor all crammed into the elevator and descended to the dormitory leaving Ozpin and Glynda by themselves in the Headmaster's office.

"I think you just made a colossal mistake Ozpin that one with the sword is far too dangerous to leave here on campus, he's already proven to be volatile and that provoking him will have deadly consequences. So I have to honestly ask why you didn't just send him away when you went to meet Ironwood?"

Ozpin sits for a moment and sighs, "These are trying times Glynda, with Amber in the state that she is now and her attackers still out there I believe that a strong and constant deterrent will be very helpful for warding off any potential threats. Besides he said it himself, he is not too far-gone yet. Meaning we still have a chance to guide him down the right path. After all the wielder of Samehada is bound to be a very valuable asset for anyone that can earn his trust."

Glynda scuffs, "His sword is powerful, but do not let the legend surrounding it blind you to its users own shortcomings Ozpin."

The silver haired headmaster nods at her point, "Only time will tell how Kisame plays into this situation. But I have to be completely truthfully I didn't believe James when he told me of him."

 **With Ruby Kisame and Ringo**

The three had finally made it to a special section of Beacon that was manly used for guests of the tournament and the occasional visitor of the campus.

Ruby the entire time hadn't said a word to either Penny or Kisame as they both seemed to be thinking about something rather important. What it was she had no clue but from the tension she felt in the room it was incredibly serious.

When they finally reached a room professor Ringo stops and opens the door for them before handing a key to Penny and Kisame.

"These are your room keys, for the most part you are allowed to explore the campus, but know that you will be expected to attend classes like you normally would at Atlas. But then again break is still going on so you've got time to relax, train, or do whatever you feel like." She says casually before locking eyes with Kisame and slowly letting the tip of a blade fall out of her sleeve, just enough to show him the incredible sharpness that it held on its edge.

"So long as it does not include damaging campus property, or other students. Understood?" She asks with a clear tone of challenge in her voice.

Kisame nods and Penny salutes, "Will do professor I'll make sure that my friend Kisame doesn't hurt any other students while outside the combat class." She says with her usual cheer.

The older redhead of the two smirks, "Probably for the best if you did, wouldn't want to see him all over the walls." And with her piece said she then turns and walks away leaving that threat in the air for the three students to just gawk at.

It was then just Ruby and the duo from Atlas left in the hallway, and for moment no did anything, but Kisame could tell that Ruby had something on her mind.

"Hey Penny go claim a bed I'll be in there soon," he says to his ginger teammate getting a thumbs up and a nod.

He then turns to the younger girl, "So I can tell something is bugging you, so just spit it out."

Ruby looks at the ground for a second then up at him, "Why do you hate Blake?" She asks bluntly.

Kisame didn't react as he somewhat knew this was going to come up, "Look Ruby there is a lot of stuff that you don't know about me or Blake. But I'm not exactly going to be spilling secrets all that often so I'll just tell you now, you have no say or reason to learn about my past so drop it." He says calm but in a low tone of voice.

Ruby though just held her ground, so she got a bit more spine then he thought.

"But I do have a reason! Black is my friend, and I am her team leader. You clearly want to hurt her, and I'm not going to let that happen. It's your past you can keep it if you want, but if you threaten her I won't stand for it." She says proudly.

Though he could tell just standing here and talking to someone who she knows has killed before is taking a lot out of her.

He lets out a dry laugh and slowly it grows into a chuckle, "Well colored me surprised. Fine, but it'll cost you." He says low making her swallow the lump in her throat, "Information of any kind isn't cheap, especially the sensitive kind. So I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you little details about my and in extension her past, and all I want you to do is take everything she says with a grain of salt."

Ruby raises a brow at the request, "You're asking me to not trust my teammate?"

He shakes his head, "All I'm saying keep an eye on her. Mark my words she'll abandon you and everyone else on that team the moment things get ruff. She's never been very good at making decisions that concern other people."

"….Ok, I'll think about it." She says lowly and with nowhere near the same amount of confidence.

"That's all I can ask, so for now I'll tell you the same thing I told that blonde tailed faunus. If you want to leave someone for dead, make sure they actually die." He then shuts the door and leaves Ruby alone with her thoughts in the hall.

From there the little leader walks back to her dorm thinking about what had happened today with Kisame and Penny.

She then opened the door and casually walked in completely ignoring her teammates stares as she climbed up on her bed as just collapsed.

Yang looks at her with a raised brow and shrugs her shoulders, "So Ruby find anything to do?"

Ruby just leans over and looks her sister in the eye, "Yeah I did, turns out a scary MF is going to be living at Beacon for a while."

 **And Done**

 **Holy shit I really need to make more free time to just write these damn things.**

 **But then again spending 225 hours on Monster Hunter World was pretty worth it.**

 **SOOOO please if you would kindly Read and Review as it always helps and helps me get off my lazy ass.**

 **Stay Cool**


	6. School Days

I do not own Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech"**

' _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 6: School Days**

Tired eyes opened slowly followed by a long drawn out yawn from a single sized bed.

The sound the blankets shuffling was heard before the person made the effort to drag themselves out of bed and get ready for the day.

' _Why am I doing this? I could be doing better things, like fishing, fighting, or literally anything else!'_ They tiredly screamed in their mind as they halfheartedly put on a pair of cargo shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt.

After they finished getting dressed they turn to the mirror and give themselves a once over.

Kisame has grown a bit in the nine months he'd been living with his new family. He was eight now having his birthday only two into his unofficial adoption.

The boy grew up fast already gaining quite a few inches in height to the point where he was towering over most of the other kids his age. Something he made sure to bring up to Blake as often as possible.

Speaking of the younger faunus Kisame has to admit that she'd grown on him in the months he's been living with her and the rest of the Belladonna family. He had spent time with her after their first time meeting in the pond, and while it took some time the two of them became fast friends and then even siblings.

She was always more reserved unless it was around her mom and dad and he was more of the wild child between the two, but somehow opposites became that much closer.

But that wild side hadn't only shown up in his attitude, it became very apparent in his looks. As while he has gained some height the young shark faunus had also grown out and styled his hair a bit to resemble an actual shark fin, and he had to admit he liked the look.

After all it matched his smile so well.

The boy smirks to himself before running a hand through his hair and walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen to see both Blake and Kali waiting for him in the kitchen.

Kali seeing him walk up smiles and puts a plate of eggs, ham, and some hash browns on the table for him.

"Morning Kisame, so glad you could pull yourself out of bed." She says with a sweet motherly tone that made him smile back at her. Before he eagerly destroyed his food in what could only be decided as a frenzy of fork and teeth.

Blake just rolls her eyes at him and his eating habits, "You're going to choke if you don't slow down."

Kisame stops and at hearing her looks towards her. "Thanks for the concern Blake but I'll be fine, someone's got to grow between the two of us. Besides your dad told me to watch out for you."

Blake hearing the jab at her height made the now seven year old pout in her seat, and level a sisterly glare. But while she could only glare it was very apparent that it was true. Blake in the nine months since Kisame has been living with them hasn't grow much at all. Maybe mentally as she was reading better at seven then most kids did at ten, but physically not that much.

Kali giggles hearing Kisame and Blake's little sibling spat. And she smiles at the fourth member of their family, seeing as he seemed to fitting much better than she thought. And while it had taken some time for him to get used to living with them Kisame felt very at home here after his adjustment period. Him and Ghira had surprisingly bonded the fastest out of everyone as her husband finally had someone to share his enthusiasm of fishing with. Plus Kisame had that wild side to him and Ghira found a good way to channel that in martial arts.

Something that Kisame excelled at, partially because he let his instincts take over bit.

And while Kali was glad he had found something he could use as an outlet for stress and some of that childish energy. She also saw that he tended to be a bit more vicious when he fought. And that he seemed to be just a little too good at it, so it was somewhat worrisome.

Still though at the moment it was doing way more good for him simply letting off some energy.

Plus Ghira had plans to make him the ultimate boyfriend repellent when Blake got older.

But she knew Kisame wouldn't do anything too bad to them. Unless they really had one coming that is.

Kisame was sweet at heart both of them could see it, but his outward look was very rough at times. Not just his appearance and attitude, but he had a reputation of threatening to beat the snot out of everyone who so much as whispered a harsh word about Blake or his parents.

Something she really hoped and prayed wasn't going to happen at school today.

"Now then kids I want you both to finish up and start heading to school so the two of you can get there early and make a good first impression. Especially you young man." She says with her tone having that motherly disciple to it.

Kisame stopped mid bite to look at her and couldn't help but grin with a bit of mirth.

Blake though just nods to her mother and sends another judgmental glare at Kisame.

 **Outside**

A few minutes later the two children were walking to the school on their island home, both with smiles and a small pep in their step. Why? Because today wasn't any school day, it was the first day of the new school year for the two of them.

Or in Kisame's case his first official school day. As when he had come into the home he had to be homeschooled to help him catch up the level of someone his own age.

And while he found it boring at first he eventually proved to be a smart enough kid, and was able to catch up to the other kids.

"So remind me again, why do we actually have to go here?" He asks Blake as they walked the small paved road.

Blake turns to him and smiles knowing that now she'll have another friend at school, so she goes to explain again. "Well it's the largest school on the island so this is where the best teachers are. And it's where most kids go so we'll have a better chance of meeting new people."

Kisame frowns at the thought, "Yeah I'm not exactly excited about new people, I barely tolerate you."

Blake playfully slaps him on the back, "Don't be mean. And don't scare other kids, just because we know you're a big softy doesn't mean other kids will see it." She says while poking him in the chest.

Kisame swats her hand away, "Yeah well maybe I don't want them to see that. Maybe I like being the scary guy."

Blake widens her eyes at that, "Why would you want to be scary? People don't want to be around you then."

The boy shrugs, "Maybe there are people I don't want to be around?" Leaving her perplexed.

Blake goes to answer but a small high pitched scream is heard from just ahead, from the school yard.

The two run up ahead to see what was going on saw what looked like two older boys bullying a girl. One was even holding her by the hair while she struggled.

She fought for a bit before the other boy came over and grabbed her hair as well and actually lifted her off the ground.

Now the two members of the Belladonna family would normally run in and try to help, but they were startled when the girl actually changed colors when her feet left the ground. Going from tanned skin with a few patches of dark colored spots with, dark brown hair and light grey-blue eyes to bright pink skin, neon yellow hair, and golden eyes.

"Oh my God you were right! She can change colors, man and I thought we were weird." One with small deer antlers said before dropping the girl.

The other one with a small dog tail hanging out of his waistline finally let go of the girl's hair and she dropped to the ground literally burning bright pink with embarrassment. "Jeez, I almost didn't believe them when I heard about you. But man seeing that made me a believer, wonder what other colors you can turn into?"He says with cruel smirk forming in his lips.

But before he can lift the girl again a small but surprisingly strong fist hits him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward from the hit but luckily let go of the girl as well letting her get away from the other one.

He turned around to yell but the same hand from before left another punch in his jaw.

He snaps back now angry as all hell to look at whoever had the guts to punch him. But he pauses though when he sees a boy younger than him who looks like a shark faunus.

"We already get enough trouble from humans now we got school bullies as well. I'm getting tired of this crap." Kisame says with a type of glare that no eight year old should be able to have.

The two older boys looked to Kisame with their own glares before they both smirked, "One little fish, against the two of us? I'll take my chances." The one with the dog tails says rubbing his jaw.

The antlered one nods his head as both of them charge the younger boy. Kisame doesn't look scared though as he goes flying towards them with a kick, landing a good solid kick on the lead ones chest.

He falls onto his back, but Kisame doesn't have time to even smirk as the other put his fist into his gut. This staggered him as Kisame could barely put up his guard and get ready for another punch. But unlike the first he was able to swat it to the side and kick out the antlered faunus' leg.

Watching him drop to one knee Kisame lifted his own into the other boy's chest and knocked the wind out of him. He reaches back to throw another punch but the other boy had gotten up and landed his own punch into Kisame's jaw.

Recoiling Kisame wasn't able to properly keep his guard up as the older boy punched him a few more times in both the stomach and face. And while Kisame thought he'd be able to tough it out, the boy landed a lucky shot on Kisame's gills and that one hurt like all hell.

Clutching his face in pain from having the sensitive area hit Kisame couldn't really think straight for a few seconds and was unprepared for the second boy to join in and push him to the ground.

From there it was a brutal kicking until the two boys grew tired and looked to the younger faunus below them. "That'll show you to be a hero punk."

The one with a dog tail reaches down and grabs him by the shirt and stands him to land one more good shot and gloat before walking away, but something stopped him.

There was something very different when Kisame opened his eyes to stare back.

They were bloodshot and full of animalistic rage, so much so that it caused the boy to recoil in slight shock. Something that an angry little shark was going to take full advantage of.

Before the boy could get his hand fully back Kisame had reached up and locked his hands around his attacker's wrist with a sudden burst of strength. And once immobilize, Kisame took his chance and bit down on the hand with all the force he could muster in a single bite.

And when someone biting has the teeth and jaw strength of a shark not many things can stand up to it. So some preteen's hand stood no chance against it.

There was a snap followed by the sick crunch of bone being broken and then there was just a lot of blood and screaming.

The school yard, which had grown pretty populated from the site and sounds of a fight, all stood in awe, fear, and disgust at what had just happened. Blake, who has been next to the poor girl they were originally picking on, watched in horror as Kisame went from reckless fighting, to being beaten, to this. Though she was frankly in shock more than anything else.

The other girl sat on the ground her skin now a pale yellow with white spots and hair, staring up at him with wide frightened eyes.

The boy though was screaming his lungs out holding onto his now fingerless hand rolling around on the ground in pain. His friend just stared in shock and backed up in fear from Kisame, who was now standing on his own, with pieces of flesh and bone poking out between his red stained teeth.

"What in Oum's name is going on here!"A new voice called out from over the crowd of kids that had gathered.

Blake turned to see what was probably a teacher making her way through to the center and ran up to her, "Teacher! These boys were picking on a girl so my brother tried to stop them! But they beat him up to and so he bit one!" She says trying to tell her that Kisame didn't start it.

Unfortunately her words seemed to go unheard as the woman gasped when she saw the state of the boy's hands. "Oh my Oum! Someone get the nurse or a doctor this boy's seriously hurt!"

Kisame stares at her having calmed down a bit, plus her yelling seemed to knock some sense back into him.

So he goes up to her and tries to get her attention, but she screams again at seeing his blood covered face and extra bloody teeth.

He opens his mouth to talk but before any words come out he turns and harshly spits the fingers and bits of flesh and bone to the floor.

"Teacher these boys were bullies." He says in a tone that was terrifyingly calm for someone who just mangled another person's hand.

She stares again in shock at the child who looked so uncaring at the fact that he was beaten senseless or the fact that he injured the other boy so badly.

But before he could get another word in another grown up came up in her nurses uniform, and immediately got down next to the boy. "Oh my Lord, What happened to him?!" She says before looking over him and seeing the small groups of fingers by Kisame's feet.

The deer antlered boy looked to the nurse and began crying, "That boy walked up to us while we were playing a game of tag and got angry that we were beating him! So he started punching us and when we hit back he bit Dust's hand!" He says lying to the nurse.

Blake turned to towards him angry and goes to shout, but before she could other kids began to shout things very similar. Or simply shouting what they heard.

"It was just a game! And he did that, he's crazy!"

"That boy is bad to the core!"

"He did that because he was loosing? Oum that's rotten."

"Monster! That's what he is, he's a monster!"

She wanted to speak up she really did, but so many other kids who didn't see the whole thing or were friends of the two bullies kept speaking up. She turned to the other girl that Kisame had recused for support, but she was no where to be found. So the only one on Kisame's side was her.

And said shark was looking around in disbelief and quickly growing anger as he heard all of the kids talk, whisper, and shout. And he heard nothing but lies! He heard them lie and lie about him, he wasn't a sore loser, he was doing what his mom and dad told him to! Stand up to bullies, help others! He was defending himself!

" **LIARS!"** He yells in a rage filled voice that seemed to quiet the whole yard.

"You're all liars! I'm not a loser, that's not what happened! I'm not rotten! And I'm not a monster!" He yells with tears rolling down his cheeks mixing with the blood on his face.

But the teacher wasn't having it and grabbed him by the arm, "That's enough young man! You're coming with me right now!" She screams at him before roughly dragging him away.

Kisame couldn't believe it, his first day at school, real school, was ruined before he had a chance to make any friends. All because he tried to be a nice guy, and help!

He stopped struggling against the teacher and took one sorrow filled look back and saw Blake, staring at him with her own tears as she knew there was nothing she could do.

And a part of him brightened up, if only just a little. Blake didn't lie, she was his sister and she'd never lie about him.

She was someone that he could always trust.

 **Present**

Kisame cracked his neck and let out a long sigh as he placed Samehada on his back and took a look across the open field in the Emerald Forest. Directly across from him stood Penny picking up a discarded sword that had been knocked into a tree. All while she hummed a happy little tune.

"Wow Kisame, I didn't know you could still cut through the wires attached to my swords! Guess I'll have to get another upgrade before the tournament." She says with a peppy voice that never seemed to damper.

Kisame smirked just smirked at her, "Yeah, I guess that means your old man has his work cut out for him then. Looks like he's to got to earn that paycheck." He jokes while removing the access wire that had been wrapped around his torso.

Penny giggles at the joke and skips along next to him as they both start walking back towards the school.

It had been almost a full two weeks since the two of them had made the trip to Beacon, and so far after the initial meeting with Ruby, Ozpin, and Ringo Kisame hasn't really interacted with anyone outside of Penny.

Well he'd met a teacher or two. Who he could tell were there to spy on him, but that doesn't really count.

Only person he really interacted with besides Penny was a second year student by the name of Yatsuhashi. The two of them had met in the school's gym while the two of them were lifting weights. It wasn't really a friendship that they had but more of a, "we're obviously the strongest people here so let's workout together"sort of deal.

Something that silent giant was more than willing to continue, considering they now had someone who could keep up in the weight department.

Kisame had also seen him walking around with a great sword of his own. And a part of him wanted to fight, just to see who'd come out on top. Something Samehada definitely agreed with.

Penny on the other hand had happily been around the campus looking at and doing everything she could. She'd also run into Ruby and her team once or twice, and while hanging out with them was fun she never got to hang out for too long. Weiss was nice though and was so was Yang, so it seemed they had warmed up to her a bit.

Though Blake seemed kinda hesitant around her, maybe she was skittish. She is kinda part cat after all.

But Kisame seemed to just being taking it easy for now. The usual combat training in the morning, afternoons in the gym, and he liked to meditate underwater so he made use of the either the lake in the Emerald Forest or the pool on campus.

Not that Penny was complaining as it just gave her more time to be around him as he was her first and best friend of course.

But now it seems as if that more carefree schedule was about to change as classes for Beacon were supposed to begin tomorrow.

Now while they could continue what they had in terms of daily activities, they would need to start training earlier or much later and it couldn't be as long since they had to clean up and actually go to some classes.

But Kisame decided to just bite the bullet and cut back a day or two from his training, he's sure the others back at Atlas would be ok with him taking a break every now or then.

The two Atlas students made their way up the cliff and back onto Beacon grounds and made their way toward the dining facility, though each was going there for different reasons. Penny wanted to see if team RWBY or their friends were there and Kisame was just hungry after training.

As they walked closer and closer to the cafeteria Kisame could see the figure of a very familiar blonde faunus from the docks. Looks like he'd be running into old faces this coming semester. And it also looks like he'd have to be ready to face new characters, seeing as the blonde had a new head of blue standing next to him, probably a teammate.

Damn he really needed to check in on his own team now that he thought about it, hopefully they had clear skies by now. Be nice to have Gabriel here, have him find a few extra secrets around the school.

His train of thought is interrupted when he hears a splat against the window next to him.

Looking to the left Kisame and Penny see a another blonde male in a Beacon uniform slowly sliding down the glass with what looked like the makings of a food fight beginning in the background.

"Oh this should be fun." Kisame says before making his way around to the front.

When they get there they see the other pair from before just staring in awe at the royal rumble that had become Beacon's cafeteria. Though it quickly became apparent who was going to put their all into the fight as soon only two teams remained standing.

And for now Kisame was content to watch, as much as this was a joke to them the shark faunus could see bits and pieces of how everyone fought.

The blonde, Yang, fought with two turkeys on her hands, much like boxing gloves. So a brawler or boxer fighting style? Maybe a couple of tricks up her sleeve but someone who would try to outmuscle most people she fights. An almost certain death sentence against him with his own monstrous strength and Samehada's reach along with his X factors.

Then there was the redhead, Pyrrha Nikos. He'd seen her on TV, she was a good balanced fighter using bread as both a sword and spear. Various methods of attack thrusts, slashes, counters. A balanced and confident fighter, someone he looked forward to fighting first hand.

Then came Blake with her own loaf of bread, and while she tried to match Pyrrha it seems the other girl was more experienced with a straight sword. But Kisame knew that was only half of her fighting style.

He tried to watch a bit more but a grunt caught his attention.

Turning he saw the monkey faunus and his teammate staring at him and Penny.

"So what're you doing here Smiles?" Sun asks with a tone that spoke of both caution and accusation.

The shark faunus though just grins, "I was personally invited by the headmaster, along with my partner. So don't worry I'm not here to cause any trouble. That is unless you want to go looking for some?" He finishes with a flash of teeth.

The other teen behind Sun didn't react too outwardly but he widened his eyes at the site of the pearly whites, "So you must be the guy from the docks? Sun was telling me he'd met someone who looked a little fishy." He says confidently to the taller student.

Said student though just laughed, "I look, fishy? That was horrible and I know you can do better." He then looks to his sword and they all hear Samehada let out a low and rough growl as it vibrated on Kisame's back. "Besides, you should think a bit more carefully about your last words."

Sun slowly reaches for his weapon at his waistband at hearing the threat, and while a small part of him looking forward to the rematch from the dock. And another part knowing Kisame wasn't your typical fighter, knew any real fight with him would end in one of them seriously being hurt.

So he wasn't quite ready to test his luck just yet against him for a second time.

Neptune seeing his teammate's mood change reaches for his as well, "Last words huh? You certainly match the rest of his description. Big, bad, and brutal."

The tension could be cut with a knife between the three teens, but thankfully the last person there was in a very different mood.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, I don't know if Sun has mentioned me as well but I met him at the docks on the same night." She says popping up between them, killing almost all hostility.

Neptune looks to the smiling orange haired girl and then to Sun who actually smirked at the site of her.

He takes a step away from Kisame and also takes his hands away from his weapon. "Yeah of course."

He turns to the other blue haired male, "Neptune, this is Penny," she waves again, "and she is awesome. Like lasers and swords and all kinds of cool stuff. She also took down some guys at the dock, and even some drop-ships. So she's a tough little thing." He says casually to her causing her huge smile to grow even bigger at the compliment.

"Why thank you Sun. And I would also like to apologize on behalf of Kisame for any harm he might've caused you." She says with a small bow.

Sun waved her off, "Oh it wasn't that bad."

"I heard your ribs crack, so don't kid yourself." Kisame quips back at him in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah well how did the bottom of my shoe taste? I imagine choking on teeth left an impression." Sun fires back, with that hostile feeling returning at full blast making both Neptune and Penny look a little concerned.

Or at least they were until a explosion of purple soda splattered all over Neptune and Penny. Reminding them of the giant food fight that had been going on the whole time.

The four of them turned and saw the end of the fight with Ruby creating a full fledge vortex with her speed semblance, completely destroying the other team covering the wall in a rainbow of colors. Leaving the lone reaper as the victor.

Though the victory didn't last too long for the two teams as the mistress of Beacon, a one Glynda Goodwitch quickly and what seemed to be effortlessly put the entire room back together. Walls cleaned, tables rearranged, and trash disposable of all in a matter of moments leaving only the food covered teams and Neptune as the only things out of place.

"Children, do not play with your food." She says sternly before Ozpin made his way over to her.

Though Kisame didn't really care for their conversation as he was more focused on his still growing hunger. "Hey Penny I'm going to go see if they still have food leftover, I'll be right back."

Penny gives him a nod before going over to the two remaining teams in the hall with Sun while Neptune headed out to wash himself off.

"Hello Ruby." She says happily while waving to the red cloaked girl.

Said girl waves back to her and Sun as her team and JNPR also took notice of the new duo. "Hey Penny, hey Sun what're you two doing here?"

Sun tilts his head and shrugs, "Well I came here to introduce my partner to you guys but he got a wardrobe recoloring from the food fight. So he's off changing, but I'm here to just relax for now." He says before sitting on the table closest to Blake.

Penny simply takes a seat next to Ruby and Weiss, "Kisame and I just finished training in the forest, so we came here to get back our room and he was going to get some food."

Ruby nods to her but she looks at the confused looks on the other team's faces. "Oh right you guys haven't met them yet." She points to Sun, "Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora that's Sun we met him in the city last semester. He helped us find Blake and helped us fight against the White Fang and Roman on the docks."

Sun nods and waves to them before going back to talking with Blake.

Then she motions to the grinning orange haired girl beside her, "And this is Penny, we met her around the same time and she also helped us at the docks. Also she's super strong, like brought down planes type of strong." She says remembering that she destroyed two Bullheads last time she saw her fight.

"Salutations!" She says with an even larger grin.

"Hello." Came an equally cheerful wave from Pyrrha.

"Hi." Came the polite but slightly intimidated team leader.

"A pleasure." Ren said in a soft tone.

"Just imagine all the legs you could break." Nora already picturing them as friends.

Penny seemed to be very glad that the other team was glad to meet her, that just means more friends for her. Beacon was turning out to be the best place ever for the young woman.

"Wait Penny didn't you say you had a teammate? Where's he at?" Jaune says wondering where her own partner was.

At the mention of her teammate JNPR saw a wide range of responses to the question. Blake and Sun looked concerned and now on guard, Weiss looked nervous, Yang was indifferent, and Ruby weirdly looked torn on something. Penny though just shrugged, "He's probably getting some food. He said he was very hungry after all. So he is still be over there."

This seemed to make everyone slightly more at ease it seemed and that made team JNPR more curious than anything.

"So Penny what've you been up recently?" Ruby asks trying to break the mood that had settled over her team for a moment.

The ginger haired girl tilts her head in thought, "Well, nothing much really. Training with Kisame, enjoying Vale, exploring the Emerald Forest, and walking around Beacon seeing the sites." She says with an honest little smile returning to her face.

"Not that there's been much to see." A familiar voice says from behind JNPR.

Everyone snaps around to look at the towering faunus behind them and Jaune's eyes widen as he realized that while this other guy was around the same size as Cardin he was easily three times as intimidating. From the razor sharp teeth he could see almost poking through his lips, to the amount of muscle showing on his arms and even through his clothes, and finally to the weapon on his back. The bandage wrapped greatsword on his back made Jaune very uneasy, almost like it was looking at him.

"You coming back Penny or are you going to visit some more?" He asks pointing to the doors.

The ginger haired girl shakes her head, "No I'm coming, I just wanted to say hi to Ruby and her team. Although it was very nice to meet you all as well." She says before standing up and walking next to her hulking teammate.

"Well as fun as it was seeing Tomcat and her blonde boy toy again we must be going. Got a whole semester to plan for after all." He says with that signature sharp toothed grin as they made their way out of the doors and back to their rooms.

And for a few tense moments the two teams plus one stared at the door where they had just left, each of them thinking the shark would come circling back.

"Well Penny seems fun." Nora says with her own cheerful voice as the tension died down.

Weiss frowned but tilted her head as she thought about Penny, "I suppose she is. She is definitely more formidable than she first appeared, not to mention if she's training with someone like Kisame everyday I can only imagine that her skills will only grow stronger. But yes despite her odd personality and tendencies, she at least is very polite, and oddly entertaining." She says with a small smile remembering the small amount of time the team has spent with her.

Yang just grins, "Oh please! You just love it when she compliments your hair. But yeah she came by a couple days ago and volunteered to let Ruby do makeup on her."

Ruby tried to sink her head into her hood at the mention of that day, "I don't do makeup why'd she ask me to do it?"

Jaune and Pyrrha laugh seeing the little leader's reaction, "It's ok Ruby it can't have been any worse than when my sisters did the same thing to me when I was little. At least Penny asked you to do it and she wasn't held down in a six on one dog pile."

Yang chuckles hearing the other leader's voice drop the more he said. Plus she was picturing the scene of poor Jaune trapped under a dog pile of siblings being used as the guinea pig for all of them.

But despite the laughs Blake, Sun, and Ren still looked towards the door with serious expressions.

"So are we just ignore the guy that clearly wants to kill some of us and happens to be living in the same building as well?" Sun asks serious, breaking the jolly mood.

Weiss turned to him and scuffed, "He's not the first unsavory individual I've met, I'm sure we can manage ourselves should he become violent."

The monkey faunus sucked his lips a bit at the comment and just looked to Blake for help, "Look Weiss be carful when around, he's dangerous so do not underestimate him. I knew him back when I was in the White Fang and he's a real monster when he fights, and that was before he got that creepy sword. So who knows what he can do now."

Ruby looks at her mentioning the Fang in front of JNPR, she knew Blake wouldn't bring it up unless it was important. "Blake, what exactly did he do in the Fang?"

Blake's face a grew a little dark as she thought of the past but still decided to tell them. For their own safety, "He operated in his own cell that worked directly for some of the higher ups. He's always been good at two things, gathering information and eliminating threats. So he was their "guy" around my home for a few years after the Fang became more violent. But even I don't know how many times they used him, it could be in the dozens or hundreds for all I know."

This got a small chill to race down Jaune and Weiss' spines as they heard about a small part of his past.

"Well that's terrifying." Jaune says out loud without meaning to.

"Yeah and you guys haven't even seen him fight yet, it's freaky how strong he was. Plus that sword seemed to cut through anyone it touched, and to make matters worse I'm pretty sure it ate some of my aura on the docks." Sun says twirling one of nunchucks on his finger.

Jaune once again was the only one to speak, "Again that's terrifying."

 **Headmaster Ozpin's office**

Ozpin looked out into the sky with a concerned frown on his face as he saw an entire Atlas air fleet hovering above the kingdom of Vale. And in his mind he knew that trouble was brewing.

He hears the footsteps of his assistant and smirks as she makes her way up to him. "The general certainly likes to make an entrance."

Ozpin nods to her without turning around, "Running both an academy and a military can lead a man like him to be cautious at times. But you're right this is a bit much, especially considering he's sent two of his own "special" resources here already. Speaking of which how are Ms. Polenida and Mr. Hoshigaki adjusting to Beacon? Have there been any incidents?"

He and Glynda turn to a dark corner in the corner of the room to see one Ameyuri Ringo lying on her back above them on one of the massive gears that surrounded his office.

She leans up and pats down a bit of dust and lets out a few rough coughs, "First of all you really should have some students clean up here as a punishment, it'd take hours with this much dust." She says with a final cough before jumping off to land next to Ozpin.

"But as for anything regarding our two little Atlas early arrivals, no. Penny likes to pal around with team RWBY and Kisame keeps to himself most times. Only time they really leave the room is to train, eat, or sometimes he'll sit underwater and meditate." She says brushing more of the dust off her back.

Glynda raises a brow at the last part, "He meditates underwear?"

Ringo nods, "Yeah he'll sit there for hours at a time, just sitting on the bottom of the pool and once in the small lake in the Emerald Forest. Almost like he's more at home in the water than on land. But considering Samehada and his faunus traits it makes some sense." She says before shifting her eyes to the sound of the moving elevator.

Ozpin shakes his head and the much shorter of the three nods and remains where she is. A few moments later the commander of the air fleet they had been staring at walls into the office.

General Ironwood walks into the office with confidence and a commanding presence much like Ozpin. But his was a more charismatic one rather than Ozpin's mysterious tone.

He looks to the three people standing before him and smiles a friendly smile. "Ozpin, it's been far too long."

The silver haired headmaster nods to him, "If I recall the last we spoke was only two weeks ago, so it really hasn't been all that long. But I do appreciate the sentiment James."

The Atlas general rolls his eyes, "I meant in person. Talking over scroll isn't the same as a face to face conversation, I'm sure you can agree with that."

He then looks to the two women on either side of Ozpin, "Glynda it's good to see you again as well. You're still as lovely as ever." He says with a polite tone.

The blonde just smiles before walking past him. "James, always good to see you as well. I'll be outside."

The sole woman left in the office chuckled at the response as Ironwood wore an expression of mock hurt. "She's not one of your soldiers general, she's only that nice because she doesn't want to be unprofessional."

He then looks to her and Ozpin, "Well it's something at least. How are you doing Ameyuri? I hope you're doing well."

She nods, "Well as I can be for the most part."

Ironwood then continues, "Well I heard that you and Qrow have been working together more often. Tell me has there been any trace of these pawns that he mentioned? Or did you find something else?"

She frowns and clenched her knuckles for a moment, "Something like that."

Ozpin sighs knowing that the Altas commander was done with pleasantries, "James, I appreciate your caution considering the forces we face. But a show of force like this is counterproductive. This will only force our enemies to find craftier ways to strike, and when they do they will strike where and when we least expect it."

Ironwood didn't flinch, "Then we will prepare for everything and anything. I think you forget sometimes Ozpin that you're not the only one who knows just what is at stake here. There is a reason I brought so many men and why I brought so many assets, and I'm sure that they will be the help we need."

"Confidence and arrogance walk a thin line together, be careful James. Now then Ms. Ringo you said that there was something you wanted to tell us, something about Amber's attack." Ozpin says giving the redhead the floor to speak.

"I already told you in person Ozpin, sorry General but I don't like Scroll messages. Even if they're coded it's far too easy for someone to look over your shoulder and see what they weren't supposed to. But enough of that I'll start immediately after we knew Amber was under attack. It was while Qrow and I were making our way to her that something attacked us, or at least tried to slow us down. Neither of us had time to look for it, we were both in a panic just trying to get to Amber. But it was fast, and incredibly nimble in the trees, it only attacked once but with that one it effectively slowed us down almost to a crawl." She says with the general leaning down to make sure he heard every word and held onto every detail he could hear.

So the the woman continued, "As we were making our way through the forest we heard the whistle of a thrown weapon, but the whistle was almost continuous and far longer than any downward throw weapon could be. We kept an eye open for any attack, but there was only the whistle. We thought that was the attack, or an early warning system for the others. But in reality it was the distraction. We came out of the wood line and onto the path that lead to Amber and we only had a second of warning to bring our weapons up, if we didn't you'd have found us in probably a couple dozen pieces. Because that was when wires sprang up from the ground and from the trees all around us, like some kind of razor edged spiderweb. And even though it didn't kill us like I'm sure it's user wanted, it still slowed us down enough to where Amber's attackers could escape."

After letting her finish her story of the attack Ironwood looked a bit skeptical at the end. "So all you know is that before the attack you heard whistling and that the attacker used wires to set up a trap? That doesn't tell us much, other than either our enemies are more crafty than we thought or perhaps your skills are slipping."

Ringo frowns at the accusation and lets the edge of a blade fall out of her sleeve with the tip glowing an eerie bright blue, "General, with all due respect I'm the only reason we knew where Amber was in the first place when she ran off the first time. So no my skills are just as sharp as my blades. And secondly this was no ordinary wire, it was able to resist **my** blades for a few seconds."

The news makes his eyes widen as the general looked to Ozpin, "Do you know anything or anyone that uses wires like that?" Ironwood asked a bit more worried.

The other headmaster thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head, "No one I know of, but it seems as if another one of The Seven has made their presence known. Though unfortunately they are most likely allied with the Queen, a truly troubling thought." He says with a tired sigh.

Ironwood nods in agreement, "So that makes three that we know of. Hoshigaki, Ringo, and this new unknown. This is worse than I first thought, perhaps my fleet will be more a bit more useful then."

Ozpin shakes his head at the train of thought, "You'll only scare them away, if this individual was able to lay a trap for both Qrow and Ameyuri then this is a truly dangerous warrior. One who will knows how to hide from a veteran huntsman and huntress who both happen to be expert tracks, I'm sorry but I doubt they'll be found by soldiers and ships."

Ironwood sighs again and begins to make his way to the elevator, "You may be right, but I trust that more eyes will only be of help. Don't worry no one will be sent out for a search, but perhaps a few extra flights and scans of the area will be added. If anything just for a little extra peace of mind."

With that he was gone leaving only Ozpin and the swordswoman as the only ones in the office. And for a few moments there was only silence as they looked out the window at the fleet of airships.

"Ameyuri, this person that attacked you and Qrow. Do you think you can face him? Alone if you had to?" He asks with a serious tone.

The woman nods, "I'd prefer having Qrow there for backup in case the worst happens, but if I had to yes. Though I'm not going to rush off to fight, there is still too much I don't know. Fighting another of The Seven isn't something you can just do, I'll need time to prepare."

The headmaster nods before he feels her presence disappear from next to him as he goes back to his seat and calmly settles at his desk. He pulls up his scroll and brings up a small series of files, each one with a symbol detailing what they were.

But three stood out as they were the most recently edited.

One file held the symbol of a healthy looking red rose.

The other had twin blue lightning bolts with sword tips at the tail ends.

And the final one had the open bone white skeleton jaws of a shark.

He then creates a new one and for the image on the front he places a long thin needle surrounded in silver colored wire.

Ozpin began looking through all of them and sighed tiredly.

' _When did so many stories become so tragedies? When did fairy tales become nightmares?'_

 **And Done!**

 **Well not gonna lie I kinda forgot about this one but I got to browsing saw another story about a certain swordsman and his trusty blade and that kinda made me think.**

" **Wait shit I have a story like that. I should probably update it."**

 **And here we are, but I digress.**

 **Anyway if y'all could please Read and Review it always helps me correct stuff and I enjoy reading them so the longer the better I suppose.**

 **Stay Cool**


	7. All Together

I do not own Naruto or RWBY

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech"/ Technique**

' _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 7: All Together**

Kisame smiled as he looked out his window and saw a fleet of Atlasian ships. Which only grew in size as he saw a Bullhead return to the fleet from the Beacon landing zone.

If they came here just to drop something off then he had a pretty good idea as to what that may have been.

Or really _who_ it might have been.

He eagerly grabbed ahold of his sword and put on his combat uniform and made sure to double check his plates, just in case of a special greeting. From there he walks out and begins to walk at a brisk pace towards the entrance to the school.

Along the way he smiled at random students both trying to unnerve them and because he was generally in a good mood as of now.

Of all the people who needed to be dropped off only three came to mind. One being General Ironwood and the other two being his teammates, and if it is the later he's gonna be in this mood all day.

Along the way Kisame spots a rather interesting head of hair, long vibrant scarlet done in a single waist length ponytail. The girl also had on a set of rather form fitting armor that seemed to resemble bronze. But it also had the affect of allowing Kisame to see just how much toned muscle they had hidden beneath it.

' _Pyrrha Nikos, three time Mistral champion, and the so called invincible girl.'_ He feels his sword vibrate with a delightful glee at thought of such a challenge. _'I know, I know that would be an interesting fight between us. But I've already seen her do some serious damage with that little trick of hers. She's quite the little magnet, if my guess is right. So let's just keep that in the back of our heads, in case we meet in the tournament.'_

He tries to ignore her and keep walking but something seems to have the girl in a distracted state of mind. Resulting in her bumping into him unintentionally.

"Oh I'm sorry I…." Her words died down as she stared up at the taller and much more intimidating student before her.

Kisame smiles at her reaction, "Apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting someone." He says simply and quickly before walking around her.

Now most of the time she would simply keep walking where she was going after bumping into someone, but a small part of her starts walking after him as she wants to find out more about him. People were scared of him, and not like they were with her, people were scared of her reputation as a fierce fighter and champion so they thought she had to uptight and too good for them. Yeah they were wrong but still that's why people didn't really talk to her all that much.

With him though people were scared of him before they knew a thing about him, and if what Blake says is true then he has more than a fearsome reputation to back up his fierce appearance.

But another part thought that perhaps he wasn't as bad as Blake said he is. And that maybe she should form her own opinion of him.

"Is it Penny?" She asks walking next to him as they made their way out of the dorms and towards the Beacon air docks and cliffside.

"What?" He asks having half listened to her.

"Penny, the way she talks about you. It sounds like you too are very close, so I just thought that you were on your way to meet her." The redhead says back still with a chipper attitude.

Kisame narrows his eyes a bit wondering why she was trying to talk to him, but he didn't really feel like just telling her to fuck off. "Penny might be there, but no I'm meeting up with my other teammates. I was going to catch up with them, maybe go see the city as well." He says honestly not really seeing the problem with her knowing his team was here. They were bound to meet eventually so there was no point in delaying it.

She nods, "Oh I was wondering when your other teammates would arrive. Penny and I haven't spoken much but she does speak highly of them and of you."

Kisame smirks and chuckles hearing that, "Penny couldn't insult anything if she tried. She could meet the ugliest, stupidest, meanest bastard in all of Remnant and find something positive to say. She'd dismiss anything they say as, 'they weren't very polite.' That girl is honestly just too pure sometimes, don't know where it comes from but it ain't my influence."

From there the two walk in relative silence as Kisame led and Pyrrha followed closely behind. When they finally reached the bay that houses all drop off passengers from the loading dock she spotted one in particular that seemed to stand out among the pure white Atlasian soldiers and robots.

The person was a female with dark skin, short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead.

Her attire considered of a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with gold colored buttons running down the entire shirt, an asymmetrical collar and matching color leggings, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a very high tech looking wristwatch on her left hand and black shoes that somehow managed to look both professional and yet comfortable.

She was constantly switching from scanning the small crowd of atlas personnel around the area and looking to her watch. A blank look of indifference on her face as she let out a sigh before she saw a very familiar set of sharp white teeth and some fin like hair looking at her.

Pyrrha and Kisame watch as she calmly makes her way over to the two of them and she narrows her eyes at Kisame ever so slightly.

"You're late." She says with a deadpan tone of voice pointing to her watch.

Kisame just shrugs his shoulders at the accusation, "Maybe you're early, maybe you didn't count timezones, or maybe I just don't care Ciel. Besides Penny was late as well so I'm not the only one you should be upset with."

Pyrrha watches the interaction with a raised brow as she watches on as the faunus of the group just smiles at the other as she continues to stare with an unchallenged stare.

"Time management is a crucial skill Kisame, it is a part of the necessary use of attention to detail, which also plays an unprecedented role in our profession of hunters and soldiers of Atlas." She snaps back with a response that seemed very practiced in nature to him, causing the swordsman to roll his eyes but never drop his grin.

This now named Ciel then turns her eyes to Pyrrha and nods at her, "I would like apologize of behalf of Atlas Academy for any trouble Kisame may have caused you or your team."

Pyrrha a bit taken back awkwardly grins and waves her hand, "Oh you really don't have to say that. My team hasn't had any trouble at all with him."

Ciel then turns her head as if the answer she gave wasn't worth the effort and then looked to her watch again. "I've already had the Beacon class and extracurricular schedules sent to my scroll. I was going to ask you how it's been here, but from the lack of negative reports I've heard so far you seem to be in good terms when it comes to your attendance and cooperation with the staff here."

Kisame shrugs once again, "Yeah I'm a real angel, anyway where's Gabriel at? Considering I haven't heard any girls here yell insults or any loud slaps I'd assume he's being very well behaved."

Ciel deadpans again at his dismissive tone, "If you must know he's talking with Penny. Because unlike someone she had an eye for time." She says in a snarky tone before walking away to and gestures him to follow.

They both walk off to another area of the bay and she sees the aforementioned Penny casually chatting with another stranger.

This one was a male, he seemed a bit on the taller side side but not quite as tall as Jaune. He had tanned skin like that of a light chocolate almost, dark coffee colored eyes that held a friendly disposition in them as he talked with the energetic orange haired girl next to him. And though she couldn't see much due to his attire he had a few strands of dark brown hair poking out at the edges of his cap and small bits of a beard forming around his chin and cheeks.

His attire like Kisame and Ciel seemed to have a very militarized look to it. With it being a plain black long sleeved sweater with what looked like another black shirt underneath peaking out at his collar, long black multi-pocked cargo pants slipping into black combat boots neatly laced up and tucked away. On his head was a black fleece cap that covered down to his ears. Then there were the many bandoliers that he had on him from the two largest ones crossing across his chest to the ones around his thighs and one he was using as a belt. This guy seemed to have an ammo type for every occasion and more than enough explosives to level a few buildings and then some.

This new one who Pyrrha assumes to be Gabriel pauses in his conversation with Penny and looks over to the three new arrivals. He first looks to Ciel and nods then to Kisame and smiles.

"My friend who may one day be my end. How've you been?" He asks with a thick Vacuo accent before the two of them grip forearms and grin at each other.

"I've been good. Been here and there, fought a few people. Made a few friends and maybe an enemy or two. How about you wannabe Casanova?" The shark faunus says with a grin matching his teammate's.

Gabriel awkwardly tilts his head, "Well I had a bit of lady trouble back in Atlas, so this should be a nice change of place. Besides I've heard Vale has some beauties on the exotic side, and with the tournament here who knows what else may be here soon."

Kisame laughs out loud at his friend, "So what she got a restraining order on you? Besides with your luck you'll be put through a wall by one of those 'exotic beauties' and I'll be there to laugh the whole time."

Gabriel mocks his laugh, "Ha, ha, ha very funny chum breath. I'll have you know that no she did not get a restraining order that was a joke. Secondly I will guarantee that by the end of the tournament I'll have a lady by my side, and you will be forever alone and still just as ugly." He says proudly putting his foot down.

Kisame just keeps smiling and shakes his head while Ciel puts her own in her hand out of embarrassment from the two.

Gabriel then turns his head to the final person in the small group and the only one who wasn't from Atlas.

"And just who is this beautiful warrior?" He asks with a smooth and full tone of voice to the redhead.

Penny speaks up from next to him, "This is Pyrrha. She's one of my friends from Beacon." She says with a happy tone seeing as her old friends are meeting her new ones.

Gabriel smirks at her, "Oh really?" He walks towards Pyrrha and grabs her hand and plants a small kiss on the back of her hand, "I have to thank you then, for keeping Penny in good company. It's good that she doesn't spend all her time around our resident top predator."

He says pointing a thumb at Kisame and giving her a sly wink.

Pyrrha seemed to be in a slight shock as she did nothing as a total stranger kisses her hand and winks at her.

True she'd been flattered before by fans, fellow competitors, and even some more than pushy sponsors. However they usually kept their distance knowing she was more dangerous than she looked, but with this sudden and rather bold display she just couldn't help be surprised and blush.

"Oh I'm very flattered and it's nice to meet you Gabriel. And well yes Penny has been good company, my team and another have been very happy to have her here with us. She seems to be becoming fast friends with everyone." She says before quickly taking her hand away from him.

Gabriel lets go and stands to meet her and though she was a rather tall girl for her age she noted that he was able to look her in the eyes without any difficulty.

"Really? Then perhaps we could become friends as well then?" He says with that same tone of confidence and flirtation.

Pyrrha takes a step back and her blush grows, "Oh um I suppose we could become friends. Kisame and I do seem to be getting along, perhaps our teams could become friendly competition?"

Gabriel smiles and opens his mouth to continue but a large blue hand grabs him by the bandoliers on his back and his collar. "Let's go lover boy, plenty of time to fall for a girl later."

He then spins him around and shoved a duffle bag in his arms and pushes him back in the direction of the dorms. With Penny, Ciel, and her bags following close behind.

"Besides, that one is already taken." The shark of the team says loudly making Pyrrha freeze once again.

She turns and looks into the smiling teeth and beady black eyes of Kisame as he turned to give her that infamous grin.

"You can always tell when she's been with her partner, I can smell it on you easier than blood. You smell very different when you're nervous." He says making her heart sink at both the out-loud confession and the fact that he knew from her own nerves getting the better of her.

Pyrrha doesn't follow him, rather she doesn't seem to move at all, frozen on the spot.

' _Am I really that obvious?'_ She thinks to herself.

 **Later**

A few minutes later the full team of Atlas students arrives at the temporary dorms and the two new ones placed their bags in their respective rooms and now all of the whole team was together and ready to discuss what comes next.

"So Chum what's Beacon been like for you and Penny?" Gabriel asks taking off his fleece cap and running a hand through his short but neat hair.

Kisame leans back against the wall and shrugs, "Believe it or not I've been laying low for the most part. Workouts, meditation, watching some of the few extra classes go about. Nothing too substantial."

"That's not what the Headmaster says." Ciel says with her usual blank tone, making Kisame sigh and Gabriel grin.

The faunus sighs, "Yeah well _outside_ of school here I may or may not have knocked a few heads loose. Maybe extracted an informant for Ironwood, and met an old face."

This gets the other two to pause as they look at Penny who tilts her head at him as well.

"Kisame, how is it that you know Blake so well? I know you two grew up on the same island, but you seem very familiar with her. Also you seemed quite hostile towards her." Penny asks her friend finally wanting and having the chance to sate her curiosity.

This makes Ciel and Gabriel lean forward as well seeing as their team's swordsman was usually tight lipped about his past for the most part.

"She and I grew up together. We were pretty close back then, but when the Fang changed from the Midna Mine Massacre and people had to change with it. She and I grew distant, I kept my head above water and she didn't. She got mixed up with a crowd that the best thing I can say is they had spirit, too much of it. They thought that what we were doing was right or really that they had the right to do it. And that it was the only way to do things. I knew different though, it was a necessary back then, but it damn sure wasn't right sometimes." He says with an even tone that seemed to be equal parts sad, angry, and regretful.

No one said anything and he thought he should just continue, "You all read my file, so you know what my thoughts on putting the mission first are. The Fang are the ones that put that thought process in me, I didn't like it sometimes, I knew it wouldn't really help more than just one less problem for the month. But I was stupid enough to believe that we would work it out later, and eventually I got tired of waiting for later. Fang has no long term plans, they got a goal and some short term plans, but in the long run they're gonna die out like this."

Penny goes to say something but was interrupted by Samehada of all things as the sword growled out an almost excited rumbled. Thought only Kisame understood what it said, "Yeah what you said, another reason they don't have a future is because they crossed me. They drew blood first, so now it's time for the shark to bite back."

The other three looked at each other then to him in an uncomfortable silence before Gabriel hopped up from his place on a bed. "Look buddy, I'm not saying those murdering psychos don't deserve any retribution they got coming their way. But maybe don't go looking for blood every chance you get. We can help, you've known us for a year after all. We got your back." He says patting the taller student on the shoulder.

Kisame smirks at him, "Never said I wouldn't like some company."

Penny's smile widens at all of her friends being together and hops up to hug the two of them. "It's so nice seeing my friends getting along again."

She then turns her head towards Kisame, "So what do you want to do now?"

"We can start by attending classes tomorrow, on time." They hear the flat tone of Ciel say from the back ground.

"Oh yeah the semester starts tomorrow." Kisame says having completely forgotten that.

 **The Next Day**

It was early in the morning and Ciel and Penny were found in their Atlas academy uniforms while in classes.

The uniform consists of a white long-sleeved shirt with gray pocket-vest jackets on top. These are accompanied by a pair of white dress gloves and a dark-gray tie, along with gray stockings and knee-high black boots.

And of course they were waiting for Kisame and Gabriel to arrive to the first class.

"Why do I even bother." Ciel says to herself as she sends the two of them a message via her watch.

"I'm sure they just got lost Ciel." Penny says with a less than usually chipper tone to the other girl.

Her partner though shook her head, "I told them the room number and the time. At this point I'm just being ignored."

"Hey Penny." They hear a high pitched and equally bright tone of voice behind them.

The two Atlas students turn to see Ruby and her team sitting in the row above them with the leader smiling and waving at them, Weiss nodding to her then looking to Ciel in an attempt to get a read on her, Yang just waved a friendly wave, and Blake she seemed a bit more on guard now.

"Oh good morning Ruby how are you doing today?" Penny asks her.

The little red reaper smiles and shrugs, "Oh you know same class another day, but got to get that education. So who's this, another team member of yours?"

Ciel nods but Penny introduces her anyway, "Oh yes this is Ciel. She was originally just ordered on our team to fill a slot but now she and I are friends, she's my official partner on the team."

The others who heard this looked at her strangely so the dark skinned girl decided to step in before Penny said too much. "Hello my name is Ciel, it's a pleasure to meet you. And yes I am Penny's teammate. Also a good morning to you Miss Schnee, your sister says hello."

She sees Weiss freeze up and she knew she shouldn't have said that, "You know Winter?"

"Yes, your sister is quite well known and well respected among our forces. She heard that our team would be attending Beacon for the tournament and instructed us to give you her greetings." She says trying to distance herself and play it off.

"I didn't know you had a sister Weiss?" Ruby asks her partner as the room grew a bit awkward.

So Yang decided to point out the obvious seeing the uncomfortable expression on Weiss' face, "So where's Kisame? Not out eating small children and circling the public pool I hope."

Just then they heard the door open and the man himself stood there with a hand over his eyes as another one stood next to him out of breath and panicked.

They too like the girls on their team wore the uniform of their academy and for the most part is was the same as the girls but with long white trousers and black dress shoes.

"One day. You couldn't go one day at this school before pissing somebody off." Kisame says looking to the other one who peeked out the door.

"How was I supposed to know that thing was minigun?! That's not the first thing you assume someone just carries in their fucking purse!" He snaps back before relaxing and the two walk to their seats.

They made it over to their two teammates with Gabriel sitting next to Ciel and in front of Yang with Kisame next him and in front of Blake.

The whole of team RWBY looked at him with a weird look as the boy slammed his head on the desk. "Easy there lover boy I'm sure not everyone here will try to kill you like that."

The two of them could feel the glare Ciel was throwing their way and knew they had to explain. "You're late."

Gabriel looks up, "Nope we're actually two minutes early."

Ciel shakes her head, "Be ten minutes early. Always try to be ten minutes early. That is the the standard of Atlas academy and you two should be well used to it by now." She says back unflinching in her resolve.

"Yeah then it turns into be fifteen minutes early to the ten minutes early so we can wait another hour before a lecture." He says back unamused and tired.

It was like this for a few minutes before Ruby leans over to look at him, "Soooo what happened?"

Kisame grins and Gabriel knows he's done for, "Well if you want to know…"

 **Earlier**

"I swear to all that is holy in this world if I get another lecture from Ciel about time, I'm gonna lose my mind." Gabriel says to Kisame as the two of them were grabbing food in the Beacon cafeteria. And if Kisame hadn't seen the massive food fight earlier that week he'd never have assumed that it happened.

So he gave some much needed credit to the janitors. Well them and Goodwitch.

Kisame smirks at him, "You say that but we both know you won't. Ciel says a lot but doesn't mean most of the time."

Hearing that Gabriel stops and turns around to him, "Yeah _most_ of the time. Those times she's serious I have a lecture waiting for me. Worse is that if I walk away she doesn't even run after me, because that woman remembers the exact syllable she felt off on. So she just waits until we're eating or stuck in a Bullhead." He says pointing an accusing finger at Kisame.

The two then finally get to a table and we're able to eat for a time before Gabriel noticed a very large figure walking towards them.

The figure was a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing a mostly pale-green and brown attire.

He noted it was odd that he seemed to be the only one wearing combat gear when everyone else had their regular uniforms.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

His weapon, which was a large orange colored single side greatsword, was affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

"Well I'll be damned looks like we finally found someone bigger than you are Chum." Gabriel says with one hand slowly and discreetly resting on a small black handle sticking out from his waistline.

Kisame though barely acknowledged him as he saw and knew who it was, "Yeah that's just Yatsuhashi, he's a second year like us so we'll see him and his team in a few of the classes here before the tournament. Oh yeah and he's been my gym buddy for the entire time I've been here so far."

The mountain of a man sits next to Gabriel and across from Kisame with his own hearty plate full of eggs, sausage, hash browns, and fruit. The two tanks of their respective teams said nothing at first and just ate their meals in peace and quiet, with Gabriel reluctantly doing the same but still ready to reach for a weapon in case it got rough.

"You missed leg day." Yatsuhashi says finally making Kisame pause.

"Yeah well I had to show this one here around Beacon and get him another another settled in their rooms." He points to Gabriel with his fork.

The Beacon student nodded and they all went back to eating before another voice broke the silence.

"Yo Yats! There you are, wait who's the blue guy and his friend?" A distinctively female voice says from behind them.

The came from a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her attire like Yatsuhashi was her combat gear rather then her uniform.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges for her weapon.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Had on her a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held in place by a bandolier strap.

She takes a seat on the other side of Gabriel as Kisame and Yatsuhashi just shrug before going back to their meals.

A loud clearing of her throat the two towers muscles to look her way again, "Well I asked a question, it's rude to ignore your friend Yats."

Kisame looks at him and the big guy sighs, "Coco this is Kisame, and his teammate…"

"Gabriel." He interjects.

"Gabriel, they are students from Atlas and are here to compete in the tournament. Kisame though has been helping be train in the academy's weight room. Kisame this is Coco, my team leader." The largest one there says to them giving a small introduction.

The girl reaches out her hand to Kisame, "If you can keep up with Yats in the weight room then you're already pretty tough in my book. Pleasure to meet you Kisame."

Kisame grabs it and immediately it became clear she was trying to assert some dominance by squeezing his hand. So showing her a little teeth with a small grin the faunus begins to squeeze in return.

This little contest went on for a few seconds with Coco's shades actually slipping off her nose a bit as she put in more effort, but Kisame's only reaction was his growing grin, "Nice to meet you Coco." He finally lets out.

He sees the girl wince and only then does he let go and she has to shake out her hand, "Pretty strong grip there fish boy, guess I'll have to watch myself if we have to face off. Can only imagine what a real punch has to feel like." She says pushing her shades up on her nose.

She then finally turns to Gabriel, "So now that I've met the beast, I'm assuming you must be beauty."

The shortest of the three present males smirks at the comment and strokes his cheek a bit, "Oh wow very observant, yes I'm the resident heart breaker of the team, Gabriel Medianoche at your services." He says back in a flirty tone of voice.

Coco seeing him play her game leans her head on one hand, "Oh good another servant to do my bidding. Coco Adele pleasure to meet you, so what's your story, and what services can you provide?"

The Atlas student slides a little closer, "My story, well I'm a simple man looking for a bit of adventure, a few good friends, maybe that special one that keeps it all going. As for services, I can kick some ass, get into some places I shouldn't be, and maybe take some of that stress you have in you."

He then slides ever so closer to her, "So what about you? Any story you want to tell."

Coco just smirks and pats her bag, "Only story you need to know is that I'm here to kick some ass, takes some names, and look damn good doing it. Just hope you aren't in my way."

Gabriel then makes the mistake of wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Ah come on now haven't you ever heard of make love not war?"

Coco lowered her glasses to look him in the eye, "First of all personal space, I don't know you that well yet. Second of all watch the clothes, paid a lot of money to look this good and I'm not looking to have it ruined by someone who doesn't understand good fashion, no offense. But black and more black isn't something I'd be caught dead in. Lastly I'm a bit more interested in some war, red and pink aren't me. So that's a no to love." She says picking up his hand and throwing it back at him.

"Ah don't knock it till you try it hot stuff. By the way I think you _dropped_ this." Gabriel cocky and smirking says before holding up one of her necklaces.

It got still and quiet at the table as Yatsuhashi's eyes widened a fraction and the big man got up to the other side of the table and sat with Kisame.

' _Well that can't be a good sign.'_ Kisame says to himself waiting for the bomb to go off.

Coco seeing that one of her necklaces had been taken meant three things.

One this guy popped her personal bubble and that was strike one.

Two he stole from her one of her more pricy items, strike two.

And three this guy dressed like a covert skater boy thinks he can outplay her?

Three strikes and you're out, this guy just happened to get all of them in one fell swoop. So it's time for a little hardball.

So she calmly stands up and grabs hold of her bag and soon to the horror of Gabriel it transformed into her weapon.

Which just so happen to be an eight barreled fully loaded minigun.

"This is the part where you run." She says in a cocky tone of voice.

"I'm sorry?" He asks back confused.

He sees the barrels start to spin up, "Did I fucking stutter."

He begins to sweat and gulps loudly, "Point taken, now may I ask for a ten second head start?"

She smirks again, "You get five."

"Thank you." He says before sprinting out of the cafeteria door with an excited Coco following close behind.

This leaves the two larger teammates to just silently sit there and sigh. So as they both calmly get up and walk towards the sounds of gunfire and feminine fury they took their time.

"Hey what's today?" Kisame asks as they turn a corner.

"Monday." Yatsuhashi answers simply.

The faunus shakes his head, "No like what is today, like after classes in the gym?"

Yatsuhashi nodded and reached into a small pocket in combat uniform and pulls out a small brown book.

After checking a marked page he puts it back into place, "Today is biceps and back."

 **Present**

After hearing the full story Yang was laughing with Ruby and Penny smirking, Weiss and Ciel looking at Gabriel with a bit of distain, and Blake's eyes never leaving Kisame.

"Sometimes I swear you two are hopeless." Ciel says opening her book as at exactly two minutes since they arrived a living blur sped through the classroom.

It finally stopped and was revealed to be a taller man with crazy green hair and thick circled glasses. He also had a large thermos and seemed to already be on his third cup of coffee. "Alright then, it's the first day of a new semester so I expect everyone here to learn and be ready for some assignments. And I know that yes there are now students from the other Academies here, BUT that is no reason to ignore your duties as a student. So then let's begin."

Kisame sighed and opened his book, but a presence in the room made him pause.

He didn't have Samehada with him, but the sword had given him a few tips on sharpening his senses, and right now he could almost feel a set of eyes on him.

And they weren't the cautious eyes of Blake, these were different.

He discreetly turns and peeks over his shoulder to see a girl in the back row with pitch black hair covering part of her face and one eerie almost glowing orange eye.

They seemed to lock eyes for a moment and Kisame instantly had a bad feeling about her.

It was the feeling of a predator scanning for prey, he knew this because he's done it plenty of times himself.

But he didn't back down from her stare, he was one too. And now it seemed another was trying to intimidate him, and they wasn't going to happen.

He would've stared for longer but the fanatic words of the professor made him turn around.

But he knew this semester at Beacon was definitely going to be interesting.

 **And Done**

 **Well here it getting the ball rolling a bit more things are moving into place.**

 **Well what'd y'all think I tried to give Ciel an actual personality rather than what she had in her very short appearance. And I'm trying to make Gabriel kind of the goofball wannabe ladies man. But he's still on this team for good reason.**

 **Soooo if you would please Read and Review it always helps and I enjoy reading them**

 **Stay Cool**


End file.
